


Wild Side

by MochiCuddles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OT8, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic use of the word Baby, Polyamory, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Romance, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Soft Han Jisung | Han, by everyone i mean EVERYONE, jisung is gonna have a lot of firsts, jisung is kinda sad to begin with but gets super cute, not so platonic use of other petnames, poor minho will probably die from the hugs, seungmin is jisung's driver and that kinda just happened when i was writing it, yeah he kinda just cuddles everyone because he really enjoys physical contact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCuddles/pseuds/MochiCuddles
Summary: “The way I see it, nobody is perfect. You’d be better enjoying life for yourself, rather than changing yourself to fit what everyone else wants.”Jisung had - and, if he had anything to do with it - would always be perfect. Or, well, good. He was everything you expected in a ‘role model’ son. The amazing grades, the wonderful attitude; he even played the violin. Minho… not quite so much, but one difference between them stuck out more than the rest.Minho was happy. Minho was free. To Jisung - he would become his freedom.Or, good boy Jisung gets his wilder side drawn out by the resident rebel, Lee Minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	1. Han Jisung, the boy with too many burdens.

It wasn’t that Jisung was some stuck-up goody two-shoes who did everything that was asked of him. He made mistakes sometimes - things like forgetting to finish up his art projects at a decent time so he wasn’t a walking zombie, or one time when he forgot to take off his shoes before coming in from the hallway to show his parents his grade report, which left a singular boot print on the shiny wooden floor. Or… or… okay, maybe he did do everything that was asked of him, but it was necessary.

His parents were strict. 

Things weren’t all that bad. He went to school, to his extracurricular clubs, to his art classes, to his violin lessons… and then the time he had left over, he spent by himself. Studying. Each day was more or less the same and it was a routine he liked. Or, _they_ liked and he had grown accustomed to. There was never change, never anything to look forward to because it had been like this for years. No sudden choices, spontaneous adventures and spending time to enjoy his childhood. He did his work, well, like a robot programmed to fulfil each command his owners gave him without disobedience.

Nothing was perfect, though, and sometimes his heart ached, seeing the people around him. Especially when they were his age or even younger, laughing along to a joke he didn’t understand or smiling blissfully in love - an emotion he had never felt. Sometimes he felt like he’d never had time to be a kid; never done the random, stupid things with people he called friends that everyone spoke about.

His thoughts were torn away from him by a sudden gust of wind that slightly messed up his tidy hair. He blinked, readjusting himself in the seat as his driver glanced behind him - the car itself stopped at an insistent red light that seemed way too bright, burning into his eyes before he swung his gaze away, settling instead on the features of perhaps one of the only constants in his life.

“Are you alright, sir?” His driver inquired with dark brown eyes that bored into his own, soft but curious. He’d known Seungmin for years now, maybe even longer, time blended together when the days were as monotonous as they are. Apparently Seungmin’s father - or uncle, one of the two - worked for Jisung’s family and their company. The boy himself was young, but his academic achievements and willingness to work got himself a job at a much younger age than most. Even if it had nothing to do with his actual field of study.

He’d needed a job that wasn’t too long, since he still needed time to study and work on his own scholarship - which was granted in the form of being something comparable to a personal assistant, for the young heir to the family secrets - Han Jisung. He drove him around, made sure he took his medication and looked after him when he was sick. It was a professional relationship, and as much as Seungmin sometimes felt bad for the boy whose eyes lacked any light, whose body seemed so tense all the time; like a bird trapped in a tightly locked cage… he kept it that way.

Except for now, when he looked in the mirror and observed Jisung, deeply thinking. Moments away from glancing away until he saw it, a tear. Something singular and almost detached from the rest of his face, looking wrong and nasty on Jisung's angelic features, and Seungmin felt a deep pain at the obvious emotion the boy was feeling; the glassiness of Jisung’s eyes and the way his fingertips were going red from holding his bag so tight on his lap forcing a frown onto his lips.

“Huh? Oh, oh yes. I’m fine, thank you, Seungmin.” His heart-shaped lips curled into a perfected facade and it was as if the past moments had never happened at all, instead he held a smile that didn’t reach his eyes but his driver didn’t notice. “Simply a little tired, I think. I was up rather late last night finishing off a piece for history.”

“Alright then, sir. Depending on how you feel later, perhaps it would be good to leave the violin practice for tonight? You should make sure you’re resting well, the more tired you are the worse you’ll perform and I doubt you want that.”

Jisung knew Seungmin meant well, but the words struck in his mind. He couldn’t do badly. If there was one thing he was terrified of in life it was doing badly, but he also couldn’t miss his practice. He would just suck it up. Silence overtook the rest of the ride there, though Seungmin hadn’t missed the tension that built up in Jisung’s body as his thoughts ran wild, or the way he leant against the window and gazed out over the distance like it was forever out of reach.

-

Morning passed by quickly once he arrived at school. As per usual his classes weren’t too hard and he spent a majority of the time just going over his answers again and again until the teacher dismissed them and the process was repeated. Lunch was something Jisung always somewhat looked forward to, as it gave him a bit of time to himself and the food wasn’t bad either. He sat down in his usual spot, alone in the corner next to one of the windows that looked out over the city from the school’s slightly higher position on a hill. If there was one thing Jisung liked, it was views. Especially later on at night, when there were lights and suddenly everything felt so alive. It made a part of him feel alive, too. 

Now, Jisung’s school itself was one people paid to get into. It was of the highest class, but that didn’t mean everyone was like him. Actually compared to most, it was a rather rowdy place. It was just that nobody took the time to get to know him - or those that did, he didn’t have the time for. Friendships that lasted a day, an hour, a minute, just a moment - that is all he knew, and barely even that.

Usually Jisung just ignored all of them. He would sit, read a book, sometimes sketch a little or finish up some homework now so he didn’t have to do it later. Take advantage of this time he had, but today the school was abuzz with chatter and he found himself listening in on what had everyone so excited.

_“Did you hear about the transfer? Apparently he got kicked out of his last school and his parents had to send him here because no-one else would take him!”_  
  
_“I heard that he left like four girls pregnant and nearly killed one of his teachers!”_

_“I heard that he has a really big d-ow! What the hell, Binnie!?”_

The last one caught his attention and his eyes shifted from his book to a table more to the centre of the room, whose occupants were now laughing at two of the students sat around, glaring at each other. A boy who looked younger - really young, actually, with freckles that peppered his cheeks and blonde hair that looked way too soft and fluffy to be real. He was slightly perched up and from the way his voice had travelled around the room he had likely proposed this thought of his quite loudly. The other was a shorter male, with black hair and a glare fixed in his expression but there was no real heat to it, Jisung noticed, in fact he seemed almost amused from the way the corners of his lips tilted up ever so slightly.

Jisung didn’t realise he was staring until he noticed someone looking right back at him. The name registered in his mind instantly and he briefly wondered when he had dedicated this man's face to memory. Chan, who sat at the table with one arm resting on it and the other going through his phone; but his gaze was on Jisung, their gazes suddenly locked together. It wasn’t a malicious look, or something that was cold or menacing or screamed 'I hate you', but it felt intense nonetheless. Jisung felt his chest tense up and suddenly he felt uncomfortable in his skin. The conversation had grown quieter so he couldn’t quite make it out now so he averted his gaze and just looked back to his book.

Maybe he was imagining it, but something in the back of his mind told him those eyes never left him.

-

“Jisung! Han Jisung? Excuse me?” Currently in the process of walking out of the school, the boy in question came to a stop and glanced backwards to find one of the receptionists coming towards him at a high speed. Something about it almost worried him and he leant against the wall as to steady his beating heart at someone coming towards him with such.. Insistence.

“Uhm, yes? Did you need something, Miss?” His voice was polite as it always was and he offered another one of his signature smiles that betrayed nothing as to what he was feeling. She returned it, though different in the warmth that she exhibited, in the way her body relaxed and her eyes lit up while Jisung’s did not.

“Do you have a moment? We have a request regarding your schedule tomorrow morning.” At his nod, she continued. “You see we have a new transfer coming in, tomorrow, and we wanted to welcome him by having one of our top students showing him around. The headmaster thought it would do well to introduce him to one of our best so it might rub off on him. There were a few options but you have a free period tomorrow morning, is there any chance you could possibly show him around?” Just as he was about to open his mouth and politely decline, she quickly added on to her words. “The headmaster said such an effort would look wonderful for the next report card home.”

Any option of him declining faded right then and there.

“I’ll do it.” He nodded with insistence, almost as if he were the one presenting the idea now, trying to get her to agree with him. “Should I pick him up from the office, miss?” She smiled, and after a little bit of discussion Jisung turned to leave again before he stopped, one last question on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, Miss? What’s his name, do you know?”

“Ah, yes. Lee Minho. He’s transferring from another city.”

“Minho…” Jisung tasted the name on his tongue, ignoring the way his mind seemed to twinge in familiarity - like he should recognise the name properly but he didn’t. It was a feeling he couldn’t place, and one that faded from his mind moments after it had settled. 

The ride home was quiet, as Jisung focused on preparing himself for tomorrow. If any of those rumours were true, even with the benefit he would receive from showing the boy around it was likely to be a dangerous experience. He found himself smiling, a pleased little expression at the feeling that settled in his chest. His parents would be pleased, and that warmed his heart more than any fear could chill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while, but I had the sudden idea so I thought... fuck it! Updates will be every now and again, likely, as soon as I get to writing them really. Might seem a little weird at first, since this was all impromptu and I have planned absolutely NOTHING! 
> 
> Jisung is sad for the moment but don't you worry, give it time. I don't like seeing him sad either so I'm pretty sure soon enough everyone'll be super happy.
> 
> ...probably. Maybe. Ehhh... perhaps.
> 
> Have a good one! - Tye <3


	2. Lee Minho, the boy with no burdens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung just wanted to get this tour over with so he could get back to his work.
> 
> Minho found the boy locked in a cage interesting.

Jisung had been waiting at the reception for twenty minutes now and the new student wasn’t here. The first ten were fine - he patiently sat himself down outside the door and waited on one of the uncomfortable plush chairs that lined the wall. Something that managed to put him off were the intrusive eyes he received just by being sat there. Han Jisung, sat outside the office? Whatever could he have done, work too hard that it annoyed the faculty? He could practically feel their questions biting at his skin much like their gazes, so he pulled his bag closer to his stomach and directed his eyes to the ground. 

Anxiety had quickly faded through to frustration and he had resorted to perching against the wall, foot tapping against the ground in some irritated rhythm while the rare feeling of anger flourished in his chest. He wasn’t one to really get angry often, mostly because there weren’t many times where he really interacted with other people or got into situations where he could get annoyed. It had been built into him though, through years of dealing with it himself - he didn’t like people who were late, or disregarding for other people’s time and patience. Who took their good deeds for granted. The time he stood around doing nothing waiting for this transfer to show up, he could have been studying or completing some of his work early. But now that precious, precious time was wasted. 

Whenever that boy showed up, he was going to give him a piece of his mind - he would tell him that it was rude how he had taken so long to get here, that it was a terrible characteristic in a person - not caring about others feelings. The next few minutes consisted of Jisung hyping himself up for this inevitable confrontation.

“Hey there.”

A slightly deep voice caught him off guard. Just because he was angry doesn’t mean he had turned his eyes from the ground, so he hadn’t noticed as he was approached. The voice wasn’t rough, more like a thick honey that evaporated as the words left the mouth, lingering in the air as a mist that seemed to just encompass Jisung. He swallowed, hard, kneading his hands into his chest slightly to try and ease the lump that had built, to force it down further. He peered through his eyelashes at the source and as he did his eyes met deep brown irises and he froze. 

The first thought that struck him was that they were a lot different to Seungmin’s. His eyes were always soft, inquiring and warm. They always made Jisung want to cry because it made him feel so cared for, each time Seungmin would stare at him through the mirror to ask him how his day had been.

These eyes… they were inquisitive, but drew Jisung in unlike anything ever had. The irises like sparkling caramel stars, twinkling with some emotion unknown to Jisung. Excitement, amusement, joy - subdued but also bubbling underneath the surface, alongside a face that made Jisung want to shut his eyes tight and never open them again. There was so much to see and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to dedicate it to memory because nothing had ever stood out to him more. The worst part was the nonchalant way this stranger gazed at him, with an air of freedom around him that had Jisung comparing them; while he was locked in a cage this man had broken through. No - he had shattered it. He had become strong enough to never be locked in a cage again, found his way around every lock and discovered every key so he could never be trapped again. Jisung was a flightless bird and this man was already soaring so close to the stars. 

“Hello? Earth to… uh… wait, wait, they told me your name. Give me a second.” He was brought back to reality by that voice and he properly looked up to try and work out who this actually was.

“I’m… Han Jisung.” He supplied, at the focused expression this stranger held on his face, like he was trying to work out the world’s hardest puzzle.

“That’s right. Jisung. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Lee Minho.” Jisung registered that a hand was being extended towards him, and after a few glances between Minho’s face and the hand, he accepted it, his own grip soft. Minho’s hand felt warm and his skin was soft, fingertips wrapping around Jisung’s own and thumb gently rolling over the back of his hand.

“I’m, uhm, supposed to show you around right? We can start here. This is the reception.” He gestured to the door to his right, stepping backwards a little and holding his bag closer to himself instead, as if it were a shield that could protect him from this new situation and especially Minho’s piercing gaze.

“The staff here are nice and you can really come to them about anything, it’s where you can pick up your schedule and if you want to sign up for any clubs or events or anything… unless they have a specific place you have to go to get set up. You have your schedule, right?”

His answer was the lazy waving of a piece of paper. Jisung nodded and briskly started off down the hall, followed by Minho who at first had to jog a little to keep up. He tried to make conversation as they walked and Jisung frowned slightly. This wasn’t part of the deal, he was just showing him around not trying to make friends. He just kept walking and stayed quiet until they got to specific areas. The different classrooms, the bathrooms, the gym, the student council room and places like those. The first time Jisung brightened up a little was when they got to the music room.

It was an expensive school, which meant that it had expensive equipment, or at least they should because otherwise what the hell were all the parents paying so much for? They accepted people who did art, music, dancing, singing, basically everything that encompassed the performing arts. Jisung himself did art, but a part of him had always felt an attachment to music. Like art, he could use it to propel himself somewhere else without actually having to be there.

Minho had been following along this entire time, observing the cute but quiet boy in front of him the entirety of the way. To say he didn’t have much of an idea where anything was even though he’d been shown it would be correct. He hadn’t been paying much attention. Jisung was interesting. He didn’t speak much and when he did it was soft but low, like he didn’t actually want to be heard. His face was bland for the majority of the tour, so it was a big surprise when they stopped outside the music room and Minho finally got to see his smile. It was a tiny one and only noticeable because he was focusing on him, but he noticed the way his nose slightly scrunched and his cheeks raised. His steps gained purpose and as Jisung reached for the handle, only to stop himself and softly shaking his head, Minho found himself trying to work him out.

Honestly, he couldn’t see himself being friends with Jisung. He was too… docile. Minho did things that he wanted to do, that made him and his friends happy. Pleasing people was nice, but he didn’t base his entire life off of it. He just made his way through life, living each moment as if it could be the last because who really knows? Jisung seemed like the opposite of that. Like he would sit around doing nothing for decades until he was a decrepit corpse because someone told him too. Something about that just irked Minho, in a way he couldn’t describe. It always had.

“So, what’s in there?” He asked instead, deciding he should inquire since Jisung seemed to be waiting for something, instead of heading anywhere else.

“Uhm, music stuff? Instruments, and a few microphones I think, ehm. It’s sound-proofed too, so you won’t really disturb anyone else.” He answered shortly, not really giving much of an answer but he found himself forgetting. Minho nodded and there was a smile on his lips that had Jisung turning and walking off again before he could say anything.

He wanted to smile back.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have friends. He did, he really did, but he knew it would never work and deep in his heart he was terrified of getting hurt. Focused, hard-working, polite. What if he was late for an assignment because he got distracted, or they made him say weird things or think even weirder things!

The last place Jisung showed Minho was the art studio. It was a messy room, filled with half-finished portraits labeled by students, drawers filled with different paints and pens and pencils and all sorts of other devices one could pepper a canvas with. Everything was coated in sunlight from the large window at the side wall and Jisung once again smiled as he walked over to the left corner, fingertips running over one of the few finished canvases.

“This is the art room, ehm, I don’t think you’ll ever come in here since you’re not an art major, but I thought I’d show you it anyway just in case you ever do pass by. Please don’t touch anything unless you know who it belongs to and they’re okay with it, things get lost easy.” With that he frowned, and Minho just nodded, eyeing up this piece Jisung seemed fixed on gazing at.

“Freedom,” Minho noted after a moment, and Jisung’s eyes shifted to him with an expression he couldn’t decipher. The painting depicted the edge of a cliff. The grass, a deep forest green with flowers of technicolour perfection that bloomed prettily from the ground, littering it with detail, while in front of it laid a blanket, with different kinds of picnic food set out. A buffet, everything anyone could ever want. A sunset, only a few clouds in sight but they formed a circle - a gate, an escape which was longed for above anything else. Hues of yellow and orange strewn across the piece formed the setting sun on the horizon that seemed outlined with strange formations. Distant wonders, islands, adventures. A bird of a species Minho didn’t recognize, wings spread as it prepared to launch itself into the sky. But the wings were malformed. Twisted and broken in places and swipes of black, like gashes in the pretty portrait, formed heavily contrasting chains that held it down. It looked terrified and Minho let out a breath. He’d never been one for art, but something about this struck him. “The bird wants freedom.”

Jisung observed him, after a moment gazing back to the painting. His eyes were critical and there was something about the way he was frowning that made Minho decide to instead look around again and divert his gaze, looking at the other paintings. He pointed out one of a simple flower, with a few bees on each petal. “This one is kind of cute. But it’s really bright, I think after a while I’d get a headache looking at it. What do you think, Jisung?” That seemed to catch his attention at least, as his eyes slid over and his expression turned thoughtful.

“Well, it’s up to personal opinion really. You don’t have to like it. I think it’s pretty, but I like bright colours so my thoughts may differ to you in that way.” He shrugged and then headed towards the door, holding it open and waiting for Minho who raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’re done already? Damn, that flew by. What now?” He walked up and threw an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. Trying to be a bit friendlier, to get him to relax. It was almost like the boy shut down for a moment, by the way his lips parted and he sort of tensed then relaxed then tensed again as if he tried to figure out what exactly this weight was on his shoulder. Like he’d never felt anything like this. He shot forwards, in a few hurried steps. He looked like a deer in headlights but then his eyes found Minho’s knees instead, and he kept contact with them as he spoke.

“I have to study, you have to get to your next class. It should be starting soon. I ended the tour here because it’s just over there.” He pointed down the hall towards a large set of double doors. “Have fun in your lecture.” With that he nodded, and started hurrying off towards the main atrium where he could sit and study in peace. Minho let him go, with his arms slightly crossed and a pout on his lips. A pout he usually reserved for getting things he wanted from Changbin and Chan, but now felt appropriate too.

“Lovely to meet you too, Jisung.” He grumbled to himself as he turned to follow the boy’s directions, questions lingering in his mind but for now he shrugged them off.

“Eh, I’ll ask Chan later…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another update in the same day! Going to make the next one longer, I think.


	3. A Mess of Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally going to make this longer but it's around 7k (ish! just a bit under) so I thought it would be fine! Then from now on, updates will be around 10k in length (maybe... I'm not making promises because that's a lot of words and my poor fingers maybe can't cope. But hey! This, I like to think, is a cute chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I was going to have Jisung be super sad for a little longer but I don't think I have the heart for it so hey, you get soft moments. 
> 
> \- Tye

Minho’s day was… boring. There was no other way to explain it - he had next to nothing interesting to talk about. If someone asked him to recap the day, meeting Jisung would be about it. He hadn’t seen any of his friends yet so his day had been spent actually listening to lectures and doing the work he was given. Silently. While everyone around him gossiped and stared at him like he was some new kind of creature they had never seen before. 

Saving him from the brink of his brain shutting down was lunch. Where he would finally be able to see his friends. He basically ran into the cafeteria, remembering that of all places from Jisung’s tour and ran his gaze around. His eyes scanned the room, passing by faces he didn’t recognize in some recreated version of ‘Where’s Waldo’, except this time it was ‘Where’s my tall australian friend who doesn’t sleep enough’.

“Hey! Minho! Pretty boy!” 

A cat-like smile formed on the boy’s lips and he turned on his heels slowly, eyes meeting those of one of his closest friends. Chan. He jogged over, ignoring the way people looked at them - some curious, some agitated. It wasn’t just Chan either, as he got closer he saw all of his friends huddled around the table. Felix, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jeongin… ah, he was the happiest he could be. These were his people. Chan met him at the edge of the table, beginning in a hug but it turned into coddling as he reached up and started squeezing Minho’s cheeks, cooing over the flustered blush that decorated his face.

“Chan would you- fucking stop, you dick! Why are you- this is so stupid.” At the boy’s insistent huffs, Chan stopped and gracefully raised his hands in surrender, sitting back down. Minho went to sit in-between Jeongin and Hyunjin, though he didn’t miss the way Chan’s arms shifted around Felix’s waist and pulled him back a little closer. Or the way Changbin shuffled back up towards Chan’s other side and rested their shoulders together while he ate his food. 

“Excuse me - you are interrupting my precious time with Innie!” Hyunjin grumbled when Minho basically parked himself between them, but the elder just eyed him with sarcastic distaste. 

“I am not being a… sixth wheel, or whatever I am at this point.” He laid his elbows on the table, while Jeongin gently giggled and Hyunjin’s expression softened, leaving him only to hum in confirmation.

“Yeah, that would be pretty sad, right? Poor little baby.” He cooed, Jeongin joining in as they both started clutching onto Minho, cuddling up to the boy and being generally over-the-top in terms of their affection. 

“Oh fucks sake- I will murder the both of you! I hate you. I don’t see you for weeks and THIS is the greeting I get?”

“Pff, as if. You love us.” Jeongin noted, matter-of-factly, but he did lessen up and instead just rest his head on Minho’s shoulder. It almost surprised the older boy a little, Jeongin usually wasn’t one to really hug him much. Not that he minded, it was just… new. “How was your day, Hyung?”

Minho groaned, “Boring. Who even designed science and stuff to begin with? I need words with them. Half of it seems completely and utterly pointless. But I’ve got dance next, so that’s something to look forward to.” 

“I think you have that with me and Felix,” Hyunjin noted absently, the freckled-boy glancing over at the mention of his name. He offered a smile in Minho’s direction and nodded, his head resting back against Chan’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh, that’s right. I made us snacks! So, if you get hungry, just let me know.” The smile was sweet and Minho found himself finally relaxing, coming down from the overwhelming first morning. He was a chill person, but starting in a new school was pretty stressful. Even more so with all the rumours that had apparently been spread. He didn’t even know where they had got any of them from, probably made up by some ridiculous idio-

“So Minho, paying child support for those kids of yours yet?”

Everyone paused, before bursting into laughter, while Minho only growled lowly before launching himself across the table, lurching for Changbin’s collar. Hyunjin’s previous grip on him allowed him to grab him, while people stared in their direction at this rabid display. It was all a joke of course, with Minho glaring but it with amused disbelief.

“You motherfucker! As if I didn’t have it hard enough you spread a rumour I got GIRLS PREGNANT?” He slammed his hands onto the table, palms down. It resonated around the room and he leant further forwards, until he was almost falling - laid forwards onto the table. He whispered, deadly low. “You couldn’t have thought up something more inventive? I am literally a homosexual. As in, a woman is not someone I would ever… you know. Recreate with.”

Changbin only looked unimpressed at him before putting his earphones back in and going back to listening to his music. Chan was snickering to himself, patting Minho’s shoulder comfortingly.

“You’ll be fine. It’s already quieting down. Nobody is even talking about you getting girls pregnant, getting kicked out or nearly killing your teacher anymore.

Minho leant back, sitting himself down. He tangled a hand in his hair, trying to tidy the now messy hair from his uproar with a pout.

“By the way, Chan, who’s Han Jisung?”

That made the man pause, his hand stilling from where it had been playing with Felix’s hair. The younger boy huffed at this, and slapped at the hand until it got back to work.

“Why do you want to know?” Chan inquired curiously, eyes on Minho and his head slightly tilted to the side. A question in his eyes. Minho just shrugged.

“He showed me around. Was just curious, he seemed quiet.”

“Yeah, he’s like that.” Hyunjin cut in, tapping his fingertips on the table in time with the music that played in one ear. “Not sure what to make of him to be honest. I have some classes with him and he’s really smart, but he doesn’t really say anything.”

Chan nodded a few times along with what Hyunjin was saying before he spoke. “I know he stays behind a lot of the time. His schedule is pretty insane from what I know, poor kid probably barely has any time to himself. But apparently he’s really talented with art, so hey. Up to him what he does with his life really.”

Minho followed the way that Chan’s eyes shifted, turning a little. In the corner of the room near one of the large open windows, gazing out at the distance and not really doing much else was Jisung, his bag on the seat next to him and one elbow on the table with the palm up that he rested his chin on. A book lay discarded on the table near him.

“Why does he sit alone, if he’s a part of so many clubs? Seems counter-intuitive.”

“He doesn’t make friends.” Jeongin spoke this time, a frown on his lips. “Not sure why. We spoke for maybe a week when I first got here, but then he said he had lots of busy things coming up so it was best we didn’t speak so he didn’t annoy me. He was really sweet when we did speak, though.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Minho declared, standing up. He got a few confused looks, while Chan just nodded and smiled slightly.

“Of course you do.” He hummed, knowingly. “Alright. Don’t be too excited, you’ll scare him off.”

Minho saluted, “Yes, sir!” He picked up his bag, slipping it onto his shoulders before heading over towards the lonely table. Jisung didn’t seem to notice his approach, still staring out of the window so it wasn’t until Minho softly coughed to grab his attention that Jisung looked at him again. 

“Hey again,” Minho greeted, while Jisung sort of just blinked a few times and hastily grabbed the forgotten book on the table to look like he was busy.

“Oh. Ehm, hello. Lee Minho, yes?”

“You remembered right.” Minho smiled softly and Jisung nodded once. He glanced down to the opposite side of the table, void of any sort of person sitting there. “This seat free, Jisung?”

Said boy seemed to think for a moment, then eventually settled on just nodding his head. Minho sat himself down, then looked back up to him.

“How has your day been?” He questioned while Jisung had gone back to reading, only to stop once more and peer up at Minho.

“The same as usual. I got a lot done in the free time I had left after your tour, which was nice… how about you? Did you need something?”

“Well, I had a few questions, if that’s alright?” Minho asked, and at this Jisung seemed both disappointed and relieved.

“Oh - that’s what you wanted, okay. Makes sense. Of course, Minho, go ahead. Unless - do you prefer honorifics?” 

“You can call me Hyung if you want to, Jisungie.” Minho spoke, and something about the way he said it caught Jisung off guard, but nevertheless he nodded in confirmation.

“Okay. Go ahead, Hyung.”

Minho raised one of his hands and then a solitary finger, waving it slightly in the air. “First question, what’s your favourite colour?” Jisung’s expression contorted in this cute, confused mess of him trying to figure out if Minho had actually just asked that. 

“I thought you had questions? About this morning…? The school?”

“Well, technically I did have questions about this morning. They’re just about who I was with this morning, which was you.”

“Oh, uhm, well I’m not very interesting. I like red, though.” Jisung mumbled, unsure whether it was the softness of Minho’s voice or the innocence of his question but he found himself relaxing, letting out the breaths he had been holding in. Though he felt rather shy so he hid the bottom half of his face behind his book. “You?”

“I think mint is a pretty colour, and a nice flavour of ice cream too. Hmm… next question, what book are you reading?”

Jisung tilted his head, and Minho grinned when he lowered the book and his cute cheeks and the adorable small smile he had came into view.

“You won’t make fun of me?” The boy questioned while Minho firmly shook his head. The book itself had obviously had its back taken off, so nobody could see what it had been called. A smart move, if Minho’s opinion mattered.

“Well… it’s a book of fairytales. Like, small stories with happy endings. People having exciting adventures and stuff like that. It’s nice to read. Some of them have moral meanings too, like how to treat people and things.”

Minho found himself smiling when he didn’t even mean too then, an expression produced by Jisung’s cuteness. He got up and instead sat down next to him, knocking their shoulders together. Jisung didn’t stiffen up as he had earlier that morning, instead he just looked at him and then showed him a page in the book. There was a small illustration of a prince and princess riding off into the distance on a horse.

“That sounds great. I don’t read much but if you have any suggestions to make I’d love to read some.”

“Do you want to… read with me now?” Jisung questioned then, looking a little more downwards with slightly flushed cheeks. Minho chuckled at this and with a glance back over at the others (they all averted their eyes from him when he noticed them), he nodded at the small squirrel boy.

“Sure, Jisungie. We can start from wherever.”

That is how Minho ended up spending the next forty-five minutes sat next to Jisung, silently reading through a book of fairytales with the boy. They were nothing spectacular but he found himself enjoying it much more than he thought, probably because he was reading them with Jisung. He stayed quiet through most of it, but every now and again he would giggle at one of the cringy jokes or smile to himself when everything turned out alright. To think, the closed-off boy he had met this morning would adore the prospect of love so much. 

Minho hoped that one day they could be friends. 

In his heart, Jisung hoped that too.

-

The next few days were quiet, but there was a gradual shift in the day to day interactions of the two boys. Minho spent the time getting used to school, or with his friends, catching up on some of the work he apparently had to catch up on since he entered late - though to him that was utter bullshit. Jisung proceeded as usual but his mood changed a bit. It was a mix of things that affected him really. Maybe it was the way Minho said good morning to him each time they ‘happened’ to meet outside of school every day, or when Minho would casually walk over to his table during lunch to spend ten minutes talking to him about some random subject - but he felt relaxed around him. It wasn’t just something he noticed either, in fact he didn’t until Seungmin brought it up during a ride home one night.

“So… that Minho, is he your friend, Sir?” 

Jisung looked up from his book, letting the bookmark that twirled between his fingertips settle against the pages as he closed it and placed it away into his bag. He was a little surprised and took a moment to himself to think.  _ Was Minho his friend? Don’t friends hang out more than they did? He didn’t have the time for friends, friends meant distractions and distractions meant bad grades. But… he enjoyed spending time with Minho. Being happy meant you would be more efficient, right? So technically, just having… one friend, wouldn’t be terrible, surely? But why would Minho want to be friends with him, he was boring. They probably weren’t. _

Instead of saying any of that, he just shrugged. “I wouldn’t call him a friend. Just an acquaintance. We’ve spoken a few times in passing. He has questions sometimes regarding the school and as the one who toured him around I answer them for him.”

“Ah.” Seungmin nodded a few times, but Jisung didn’t miss the way his eyes shifted to meet his in the mirror, or the slight furrow of his brows that expressed something that almost seemed like disappointment. “That’s a shame.” 

“Why?” Jisung asked, and there was an almost anxious tone to his voice, that Seungmin disapproved of a choice he’d made. That he’d done something wrong somehow and he… he hated the thought of that.

“I think he’s good for you.” Seungmin noted, voice even but there was a glint of something - something fond and warm in the way he spoke. “You smile more when you’ve been around him.” To be honest, Seungmin doesn’t even know what he’s saying right now. He’s had a long day and suddenly honesty is the best policy. “I’ve been worried these past few weeks, you’ve been looking more tired and I think with everything going on… exams, projects, clubs, you were burning yourself out. Not just physically, but mentally. You’ve never been one to go out and enjoy yourself, Sungie, but `I think deep down lately you’ve been feeling left out. Alone, maybe.” 

Jisung was silent as Seungmin kept talking, his lips parted as if to speak but he produced no sound. He didn’t know what to say, only that Seungmin’s words were hitting - hard. He sort of wanted to cry but at the same time he didn’t want to interrupt him in any sort of way, so he just settled for staring at Seungmin through the mirror, eyes glassy and wide.

“Which is fine, we all need time to ourselves sometimes, but we also need friends sometimes. People we can rely on because nobody can be at a hundred-percent all the time and while I know you want to, I know you haven’t been recently. It’s okay to be sad, it’s okay to be happy and it’s okay to want things that seem impossible to have because you’re human. Humans dream, Sungie, and only by having those dreams can you ever even think to have the courage to reach for them. I know I’m just your driver but I do care for you and I’m not entirely oblivious… I’ve seen those longing looks. So yes, I say he’s good for you. Good for you because in just a few days he has made that frown of yours turn into a smile.”

It was hard to really take all of this in, but what started as a sniffle soon became just a quiet crying, _ because he had called him Sungie. Because he cared, because he saw, because he understood and that was all Jisung had ever wanted. Someone that understood. _

Seungmin pulled the car over to the side of the road, and Jisung only registered that he was right next to him when the door to his side of the car opened that he had been resting on and he nearly fell out, only to be caught by the chest of his driver. Seungmin rubbed his back while Jisung just tried to get out words but it was hard.

The next few minutes consisted of Jisung shuffling over so Seungmin could climb in and the two could share an intimate moment of them finally embracing this friendship between them. Jisung curled into Seungmin’s side and the other just comforting him.

“I’m sorry I never spoke to you about it earlier, Sungie.” Seungmin noted in a slightly upset tone. He was emotional himself, suddenly seeing Jisung upset hit him harder. He’d always been protective but now that they had… spoken about it, he never wanted to see him like this again. “I didn’t want to intrude, considering I’m just someone your parents hired.”

“You’re not,” the boy cut in, a frown on his heart-shaped lips. It was almost a pout. “You’re… my friend. You… care about me.” He rubbed at his chest again, trying to push down the lump of emotion that was bubbling up again. “I just… want to please them, and everyone. I want my parents to be proud of me, because when they’re proud they… pay attention. I feel like who I am hinges on what they think of me… and sometimes it gets overwhelming is all. I can deal with it, I always have it just… lately, there’s so much to do. I don’t know what I want to even… do with my life, but it’ll just end up being whatever they want me to do.”

Seungmin didn’t speak, he understood. There was a quiet between them, until Jisung piped up. “We should head on back, Minnie. I need to study.” Seungmin hummed and went to move, but Jisung quickly clutched onto his arm, averting his eyes. “But… Minnie?”

“What’s up, Sungie?”

“That is. I mean, uhm… Sungie. I like… being Sungie. Sungie is… your friend, and happy, and cared about. He’s someone else I can be with you, or try to be. So can you keep… saying that?” It was basically a whisper but Seungmin was close enough to hear it and he almost died at how cute he found it to be. The way Jisung averted his eyes but shyly peeked at him through his eyelashes, teeth nibbling at his lower lip until he kept realising it was bad and stopped.

“Of course,” Seungmin smiled, quickly adding on at the end. “Sungie. Now lets get you home.” He slid out, letting Jisung readjust himself before getting back into the front and starting the car again. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, but unlike the usual it was a comfortable silence. One they could both relax in; a silence without walls or barriers. Just two boys on their way home after a long day of work.

-

It had been a week since he met Jisung and Minho was on his way to lunch. He was ready to do the usual drop by Jisung’s table to check up on him before he headed to his friends. 

“Afternoon Jisungi- wait.”

He stopped, looked around, stopped, looked around again before it hit him. Jisung wasn’t there. There was no sign that he had even been sat there today. No spilt drink, no dropped bag… nothing. Minho glanced about, trying to spot the boy amongst the ocean of unfamiliar faces… but he couldn’t. He didn’t even have Jisung’s number to call him. 

“Well, nevermind then.” He grumbled to himself before turning to walk over towards Chan. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix were all absent, off doing some practice or something. Or, Hyunjin and Felix were and Jeongin was doing who knows what. He sort of just… followed, being his cute self. That left Chan and Changbin to glance up at Minho slumping himself onto the table, to Chan’s other side where Changbin wasn’t. The two were currently close together, Changbin resting his head on Chan’s shoulder while they watched something on his phone.

“Either of you two see Jisung?” Minho asked absently, taking out his phone to scroll through instagram and twitter for a little.

“Earlier in class.” Changbin stated simply. “Not since then though. Why?”

“He’s not at his table.”

“Many explanations for that. Bathroom, art, music.” Changbin explained, raising an eyebrow to Minho who seemed bored more than anything.

“True. I should go check.”

“Hyung, why are you trying so hard? To make him be friends with you? Why does it matter to you so much?”

Chan cut in at this, sending Changbin a glance that clearly said ‘leave it’. “Our cute Lee Know is just a friendly person who understands when someone is sad, baby. He doesn’t like seeing people alone, Jisung is no exception.”    


By now, Minho was frowning, shaking the memories from his head but he nodded. “I just get it, is all. I recognize the look in his eyes whenever he’s looking out the window.” He sighed deeply, but smiled at Chan and reached over to lay his hand over his best friend’s. “Thanks.” He stood up then, flashing a grin at the two and winking. “I’ll be back soon, bitches. Don’t miss me too much.”

“I’m already missing you,” Changbin whined sarcastically, then smiled. “Well, that was a passing emotion. Now it’s gone. Seeya, fucker.”

Chan just chuckled and the two settled back into watching whatever video it was - probably a funny compilation of people failing if Changbin had anything to do with it, as Minho tucked his hands into his pockets and headed off down the hallway. Going off what he knew, the first place he checked was the art room. 

It was a lucky guess.

He didn’t hear it until he got close, but then the boy’s unmistakable voice rang through the door.

“Minnie, will you pass me that blue? No - wrong one, no - that one! No. The lighter one. Minnie that is literally white… the blue! Okay, there we go. Thank you.”

He was giggling, the sound happily settling in Minho’s chest. It was heavenly, soft and light and it brought a smile to his lips as he imagined the smile that accompanied. Minho was confident, but he wasn’t one to interrupt if people were busy so he walked closer to take a peek inside the small window the door had. The first thing he saw was Jisung, sitting down on the floor with a canvas set up just in front of him. He was resting back against someone else, a brown-haired boy with a warm expression, one hand setting paints to the side when they were done and the other settled on Jisung’s side. Jisung was wearing a large jumper - going by size comparisons probably belonging to the other boy - and his hair was tied up like a unicorn just so he could see past his fringe as he painted.

Minho found himself thinking about how cute Jisung looked, mentally picturing him in a variety of outfits. Large jumpers, overalls, maybe even something cute like a skirt. He wasn’t one to really judge an outfit based on gender, whatever looked good… well, looked good! He reached for the handle of the door, but hesitated. He tried to push down the slight disappointment that… well, Jisung wasn’t like this with him. Jisung to him was so meek, so shy and closed off that he could barely get enough words out of him to start a conversation. This Jisung was bright like all the stars had collected into one pure being, capable of nothing but love and adoration. It filled him with hope… a hope that made him pull his hand back, and rest against the side of the door for a moment before he turned to walk away, leaving the giggles behind.

“Have a good day, Jisungie.” He mumbled as he left, letting the words fall into the air, lost to time.

-

“Channie,” Changbin suddenly said, looking up through his eyelashes at the man. “Felix is texting me, he seems pretty lonely. Apparently Jeongin and Hyunjin are making him a third wheel. Do you think we could go see them? I…” He stopped talking, playing with Chan’s fingers a little. “Miss him, you know. We didn’t get to see each other this weekend or anything, so there has been no real… you know, since we try not to… you know, around other people?” 

He got a hum in response, but internally knew he had Chan’s full attention. He always did, the elder always gave them whatever time they wanted. Changbin had never really known love before he met Chan and Felix and now he was utterly smothered in it, every moment of every day. It made him happier than he could ever describe.

“Alright, baby. You know where they are, buttercup?” Chan inquired, and looking down at Changbin received a nod. They both got up and Changbin led them through the hallways. It had always been a challenge to figure out how much public affection was too much. It wasn’t a thing there were really any guides on, being in a relationship with two people and how to show it. They agreed on just being themselves, though they didn’t really do much kissing. Even though sometimes Changbin wanted to drag Chan or Felix in by the collar and suffocate them with his lips.

How Changbin remembered his way through the school this well, Chan had no idea, but one moment they were walking down some random hallway and the next they were heading inside one of the practice rooms. Jeongin and Hyunjin sat in one corner while music echoed through the room, Felix dancing to it impatiently. The mirror on the back wall reflecting his movements and announcing the presence of his two wonderful boyfriends that he had very much missed. 

“Channie! Binnie!” The boy basically sang, the music continuing as he darted over. He first met with Changbin, surprising the older boy by insistently looping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Changbin’s arms instinctively went around Felix’s waist, holding him close to him as they kissed. It was sort of heated but remained what someone would probably classify as ‘gentle’. Felix was pressing close and seemed to just be very pleased by the physical contact. When he finally pulled back from Changbin, he got his breath before striding towards the surprised Chan who just smiled and met him halfway. This was softer, Chan reaching down and tilting Felix’s chin up to connect their lips softly.

“It’s lovely to see you, sunshine.” He whispered against the boy’s soft lips, and Felix let out a pleased mumble, hands grasping at Chan’s shirt and balling into it. Felix was touchy of course, but usually he didn’t get like this unless he was in some sort of mood. “Are you alright, angel?” He asked lowly, while Changbin went over to say hi to Jeongin and Hyunjin.

“Mhm, just can’t get this dance down.” Felix admitted, nuzzling his head into Chan’s neck, nose brushing against his jawline. “It’s frustrating, because it should be simple but it isn’t. I’m having a really hard time with it, but we need to get it done and I just find myself getting so irritated because it’s probably just me being stupid about it, but Jinnie says not to worry and that it isn’t but if it isn’t then what is it and-” 

“Hey, hey, hey… baby. Stop.” Chan pulled back slightly and cupped Felix’s cheeks, making him look at him. “You’re amazing, my perfect prince.” He pecked his lips, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks, drawing a dot-to-dot on his freckles. “And I love you. You’ll get it, I know you will, but don’t blame it on yourself. Just keep working at it, but don’t overwork yourself because that won’t help. You’re trying your best.” 

“He’s right.” Changbin noted, suddenly behind Felix, arms wrapping around him from behind as Changbin pressed a few gentle kisses to his neck. “You’re doing great, Lixie. Some things are harder than others and that’s fine, you’ll get it eventually. But Hyunjin says you’ve not stopped since lunch began so I want you to take a break now, okay? I’ll get you something to drink and eat.” He leant around to kiss his cheek, and Chan leant forwards so Changbin took the opportunity and pecked his lips briefly too, smiling at both of his boyfriends before leaving the room to go grab a few things for Felix. The boy was just rubbing his eyes, taking deep breaths. This had happened a few times, but it still overwhelmed him. The adoration and love from his boyfriends. He really was the luckiest person in the world. Chan took him over to Hyunjin and Jeongin and they just started to all speak while Changbin got food, Felix in Chan’s lap, resting against him.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later, when Changbin was back and resting against Chan’s other side that Chan’s phone started to insistently buzz every few seconds, alerting him to another message and then another call, then a facetime, then another call. He finally fished out his phone only to see it was Minho. He answered - what happened to be a facetime call, to come (sort of) face-to-face with the pouty looking boy.

“Where did you even GO? I’ve been looking around everywhere. There’s like, twenty minutes left and I haven’t even got to rant about math yet.” The pout stayed and Chan tried to look understanding but he could barely hold in a laugh.

“Sorry, me and Binnie came to see the others because Felix missed us.” He handed the phone over to Changbin who then spoke. 

“Oh, right, yeah. I should’ve texted you the place. You know where the practice rooms are? We’re in number four. The one with the nice view.”

“Be there soon! Bet you can’t wait to se-”

He was cut off by Changbin hanging up and handing the phone back to Chan, who softly shook his head. “You know one of these days, Binnie, he might get genuinely upset about that.”

“Nah, he would never. He knows I love him really.” Changbin stated off-handedly, without a care in the world. The worry that Minho would have taken it seriously was completely cut off when five minutes later he burst through the doors, dramatically running over and falling as soon as he reached them. Collapsing to the ground and clutching his chest. 

“I have been wounded by my one true love, oh what a world this is… oh no, so terrible. What to do, what to do… I don’t think I can… go on… tell my friends… I… I…” His arms went limp and his tongue slightly poked out as he just stared up at the ceiling. Felix was the first to speak up.

“Channnniiiiieee… can I stuff him and use him as a halloween decoration?”

That made Minho shoot up, protectively holding his cheeks. “Like hell you can, you spawn of satan. Hands off. Nope. Anyway, I’m too handsome. What kind of halloween decoration makes you want to approach?” He winked and Felix reciprocated it. Then ensued a staring competition.

“Chan, Binnie, I know he’s yours but like… I think me and Felix just had a moment so like if you’re okay with it…” He started leaning in for a kiss only to have Changbin throw a bottle of water at him. He barely dodged it and yelped at the near miss, then crossed his arms and butt-scooched over to Jeongin and Hyunjin instead. The youngest blue-haired boy protectively sat in front of Minho, looking at Changbin with narrowed eyes.

“You dare try to harm my child?”

“In my defense, he tried to kiss my boyfriend.” Changbin noted, emphasising the point by waving one of his fingers.

“In his defense, it’s Felix. He’s very attractive.” Hyunjin added in, winking at the sunshine boy who waggled his eyebrows in response.

Chan this entire time had been progressively tightening his grip on Felix, acting more like a koala than a person. Felix’s hands rubbed at his boyfriend’s thighs reassuringly and he was smiling. Changbin however, was huffy.

“Does everyone want to kiss my boyfriend? Get your own! 

“You say that like it’s easy.” Minho was again third-wheeling, as Jeongin and Hyunjin snuggled together. He rolled away from the group, looking at himself in the mirror with a frown now. 

“Nope. Not doing this, no life crisis today thank you very much. I have a nice personality, I’m okay. I just haven’t found the right person yet.” He tapped his fingertips against the ground, trailing patterns into the wood, smiling absently at the memories he had with floors like this. He closed his eyes and imagined himself soaring. His body contorted just right, flourishing in the air and blooming like the most beautiful of flowers at that perfect moment. He imagined falling into the music, letting its meaning flow through him like a wave crashing against a shore and taking with it all the worry when it receded back into the ocean. He imagined the notes coming together to form the wings that lifted him above any obstacle, that allowed him to pass any barrier. He imagined himself on a stage, the faces of his friends in the crowd, watching him with gazes full of nothing but love. He imagined a boy with heart-shaped lips, cute cheeks and shining eyes sitting among them, cheering him on. When he opened his eyes again, he was smiling. “I’ve got what I need for now, anyway.”

-

The end of the day came quick and Minho was excited to get home. Only to get dressed and go out again, but that didn’t matter - it was bowling night! He hadn’t gone in ages, but they were starting it up again so maybe the tradition would finally live once more. Normal steps had turned into a jog, which had turned into a full on run towards the exit. The only reason he stopped was because of the familiar boy who seemed to be waiting outside near a car, his bag settled against his side and a smile on his lips as he scrolled through his phone.

_ Okay… this was an opportunity. _

“Jisung?” Minho called while he walked over towards him. The boy looked up, at first shocked but then relaxing when he saw it was Minho. He brought his hand up in a small wave, smiling at him.

“Good afternoon, Hyung. Are you okay?”

“I’m great, how about you? What’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m waiting for Seungmin to come out so we can go home.” Jisung informed and Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Seungmin?”

“Oh, I’ve never told you about him? Seungmin is my…” He seemed to try to find the word to use, but then nodded to himself. “Seungmin is my friend! He works for my family, drives me places so we spend a good amount of time together. He’s got a few teachers to talk to about some of the work so I’m just waiting for him. I’m good, by the way. Thank you for asking.” 

“I didn’t realise you have a phone.” Minho suddenly said, which pulled a confused tilt of Jisung’s head.

“Well, it is 2020. And I am basically a young adult, it would be surprising if I didn’t, really.” He giggled at the sheepish blush Minho’s cheeks lit up in, “Plus, you never asked.”

“That’s true. You know it could be nice to talk outside of school, and stuff. Just so I don’t annoy you at lunch all the time and you know, things like that. So… can I have your number, Jisungie?” He asked politely, smiling very sweetly and batting his eyes at the boy. He averted his eyes from the cute sight but nodded and handed his phone over so Minho could put his details in. 

Minho nearly died at what he saw. The boy’s phone icons - his contacts, his message tab, his phonebook, all the images were replaced by similar things but all different types of nuts and acorns, pinecones and things like that. The phone icon was now just a small outline of a phone on an auburn autumn leaf. The background to the boy’s phone was a selfie of him and what seemed to two rabbits. The sheer adorable energy that radiated from this small device almost killed him right then and there. He managed to hold on until he inputted his number and handed it back, saving it under ‘Prettiest Hyung’ and smiling at him. 

“So, who are those cuties?” 

Jisung tilted his head, but then looked at his phone and his lips formed an ‘O’. “Oh, you mean Clover and Binky? They’re my pet rabbits!” Minho smiled at that, though then hummed and raised an eyebrow.

“What about the third?”

“The third what?”

“Cutie.” He stated, observing Jisung with a teasing smirk while the younger just seemed confused, looking down at the phone and trying to figure it out. Suddenly a blush coiled onto his cheeks and he shyly looked anywhere but Minho.

“Oh, you mean… me?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, then looked up at Minho and playfully reached out, knocking his shoulder. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m nothing but honest.” Minho raised his hands in surrender. “I tell what I see, nibbles.” At Jisung just sputtering and not really knowing what to say, he patted his shoulder. “You’ll get used to that. Anyway, I’d better get off. Message me later, yeah? See you, Jisung.” He waved, Jisung returning it as he jogged off. Seungmin leaving just after, observing Jisung’s state with amusement and a flick of his eyes.

“You’d think he’d just asked you to marry him. Wait - he didn’t, did he?” Seungmin went from amused to curious real quick, pulling a giggle from Jisung who just shook his head.

“Don’t be dumb. We should get back. You get your things?”

“Yup. My understanding has been expanded. I did nearly break my neck running into this cute blue-haired boy though, that was a near-death experience that I would not like to repeat.”

Jisung continued to giggle as they both climbed in and Seungmin set off. That comfortable silence taking them once more as they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback etc would be great! Hope you enjoooooyed~ <3 ^_^


	4. Han Jisung - the boy who hardly knows how to text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally planning to have there be a whole other scene of like... a whole other day, but then somehow this got to be a lot longer in this one night than I thought it was going to be so... well, woop! Jisung is warming up to the idea of having friends and we have some Minsung cuteness. Though I really don't know how to do texts and make it interesting so like... any advice I will ADORE <333
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wouldn’t come as a surprise that Jisung’s house was over-the-top large. Given that his parents only had one child he ended up having a generous amount of the space to himself. Most of the time he didn’t really see his parents much; they tended to stay in the study or their own room. Seungmin didn’t stay with them which meant that a majority of his time at home was spent alone. It was nice to have room - but sometimes it felt like too much. Sometimes he thinks about living somewhere cramped and small, where he only has to reach a hand across the fluffy blankets to snatch up a bag of snacks from a mini-fridge. He liked to think about having a home - somewhere lived in and loved - not just four walls made of brick and whatever nonsense laid in-between.

Seungmin dropped him off outside as per usual, opening up Jisung’s door and filling his ears with the familiar sound of water trickling from the nearby pond. The boy climbed out, holding his bag to his chest and nodding thankfully to his driver.

“Thank you, Minnie. What’re you up to tonight?”

The inquiry was curious, offered with a slightly tilted head before Jisung busied himself turning around and grabbing a few files and a box of his paints from the seat, piling them up in his relatively small arms.

“Well, it is a Friday so we have the next few days off. I’m going to finish up my homework and then maybe watch a movie or something, that way I can just relax tomorrow.”

Jisung softly giggled and he straightened up, barely managing to bring a finger out from this pile to poke Seungmin in the chest. “You mean _you_ have the next few days off. I’m busy.” There was an ever-present pout on Jisung’s lips as he heard his own words, something Seungmin noticed and shook his head at.

“Nope. Tonight you’re going to do your work and tomorrow we’re going out to get coffee… and watch a movie,” the boy seemed to keep thinking, Jisung parting his lips before Seungmin quickly added on. “And get something to eat.”

“But… Minnie, I can’t. I have to practice Violin and I have to be here in cas-”

_“Sungie.”_

That shut him up, the boy’s eyes falling to his feet as he bit his lower lip. Seungmin had his arms crossed, his tone holding no room for argument. It hadn’t been a question but a statement. At least, it had been, but seeing the anxiety that spread through Jisung’s body and the sudden tenseness of his shoulders, Seungmin eased off. He walked forwards and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Alright, okay. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to - but I think you should, okay Sungie? When was the last time you watched a movie?” Again, Jisung parted his lips to answer but Seungmin didn’t give him the chance, a determined glint in his eyes. “I’ll answer for you - months. Its been months. Which is ridiculous! So, this time I’ll ask you, okay? And again, you can say no if you want… but I think it would be nice. Violin can be done later, I’ll even help you with it if you want. Be a… listener, or something. Will you go out with me tomorrow?”

Jisung seemed to think, holding everything in his arms tight and going through it all in his head at supersonic speed before he finally relented and peeked up at Seungmin through his eyelashes, nodding very meekly. 

“Okay...just, can we try to get back not too late? Then I can at least do a little practice.”

The smile Seungmin sprouted was bright and proud, making Jisung’s heart blossom happily. The knowledge that Seungmin was happy because of him had the gentle fire of joy in his heart burning brighter for just a moment, satiated by the non-verbal praise.

“Of course, Sungie. Now go do your work and get something to eat.” Seungmin ruffled Jisung’s hair and hugged him briefly before he got back into the car. Jisung turned on his heels and started walking inside.

Expertly using his elbows to prop open the door, Jisung entered through into the large hall that made up the welcoming portion of the house. It was actually rather nice - not as boring as the rest of the building. It had pictures around and small certificates hung in glass frames of Jisung’s achievements. A fluffy rug underneath the feet when you entered and a chandelier above that seemed to fill the room with beautiful rays of light. He used his feet to take off his shoes, maneuvering them via his toes up onto the rack and then stepping around a few times in the rug just to feel it with a happy little expression on his face. 

“Mum? Dad?” He called, just to check if either of them had any sort of perceptual awareness at the moment. When around thirty seconds passed with no sort of indication or response, he took a breath and then nodded to himself. The back of the room contained a large set of stairs - there were quite a lot of steps, more so than needed simply because they weren’t all too steep. The route to his room was at this point second-nature, so he calmly started walking up the stairs and through the bland hallway that followed - pale cream walls with no real defining features. A few pieces of art were hung up on the walls, though they themselves were bland - to the visual eye appeasing, but Jisung always liked to look past things like that, at the meanings and what emotions something wanted to express - in these, he found none.

He nudged the door to his room open with a foot and a smile instantly blossomed on his lips. Maybe the one room in the house that held some semblance of homeliness to it. The walls weren’t white but a deep cobalt blue - albeit mostly covered in posters, boards, snippets of things he had cut out or inspirational quotes he’d liked that he’d written down and then hung up there. It was weird - Jisung’s ‘room’ functioned more as a mini apartment than anything. He had his bedroom, a bathroom, and then a simple square area that functioned more as a living room where he spent most of the time. A hallway to the right led to the bedroom and bathroom, both split off from one another. The back wall contained a set of double-doors leading out onto a balcony around the front of the house, looking over the garden and the landscape around them in the distance - the tops of houses and apartments and other buildings that at a first glance he couldn’t recognize.

If there was one word to describe Jisung’s living room, it was _comfort_. 

Rugs were thrown everywhere, leaving only a few scraps of the floor to be recognized as wooden. It was a combination of gray, black and silver for the floor, whatever he had been able to get his hands on really. A large sofa stretched across the left side and faced that wall alongside a few multi-coloured beanbags - the only side without a door, which he used when he watched television (there was no real point in having his T.V, he never used it), as well as most of his electronics. His laptop, tablet, even a small charging station for his phone if he ever needed it. Shelves were set up around the TV, framing the wall behind and jutting out just a little but not enough to shroud the large screen at all, filled with books that weren’t ordered at all. Against the back wall was his desk, in the far-right corner that spread across most of that portion of the room. He had a lot on his desk after all - books stacked high and lights that attached to the rim that lit it up with this pretty golden hue. It was particularly nice during the late evening, when everything was dark. He had pots of pens, pencils, rulers, stencils, protractors… things he didn’t even need doubles for that he had more than three of. The room was filled with blankets and more than anything - colour. Splashes of every known shade just thrown about and satiating the desire Jisung had for it to be out there - for it to be pretty. He was an artist, and he wanted where he lived to mean something to him. To represent him. 

Jisung set the box down the side of his desk, threw his bag onto the sofa and then let himself drift back onto his chair, spinning on the spot for a moment as he let out a deep sigh. One hand came up to his head, pressing into his skull as if it would be enough to push the headache that had been building up the entire day away. After a few moments of sulking he slapped himself on the cheek a few times, sighing.

“C’mon, Jisung… you’ve got work to do, stop being stupid. Medicine, work, sleep.”

First things first, he decided to hop in the shower and then get changed into something more comfortable. Jeans replaced by shorts made of a nice cotton that felt nice against his smooth thighs and a large oversized sweater that hung off one of his shoulders and made him look rather tiny. Of course, this was all accompanied by fluffy slipper socks that came up to around mid-calf and made his toes feel all cozy. 

In a bit of a better mood, Jisung skipped downstairs and into the kitchen. He started in the drawers, popping one open and pulling out the bottle of paracetamol so he could take a few and try to dull the headache that was building. Then he just grabbed a bowl and some cereal from the cupboards, pouring it dry into the bowl and starting on a hot chocolate. As he waited for the water to boil he found himself shifting his weight from one foot to the other, sweater coming down just over his hands - enough that his fingertips only just peeked out over the edges, when he extended his arms out to clap them together. The weight of his phone was present in his pocket and it was in that moment, with the soft bubbling of water as it was heated up to the point of evaporation that he remembered from earlier that day. Minho had given him his number. _Maybe he should text him?_ He took out his phone - a relatively new model but it didn’t really serve much use for him - and pulled up his contacts. He only had a few; his parents, Seungmin, the school, a few other relatives like cousins, uncles, aunts and finally this new ‘friend’ of his. Or, as he was so honestly named in his phone, the ‘Prettiest Hyung’. He opened up a new chat and hastily typed out a message.

**5:37PM | ‘Jisung & Prettiest Hyung’**

_**Jisung:** Hi this is Jisung!!_

_**Jisung:** You gave me your number earlier so I thought I should let you have mine too, by texting. I hope that’s okay?_

_**Jisung:** I just wanted to say thank you also for coming to check on me recently, it was very nice of you! ^_^_

His messages not yet being read, he tucked his phone back away and with a shy little smile and got to work finishing up his hot chocolate. He finished it with a swirl of cream and some marshmallows that were shaped like snowmen - something that was usually just for christmas but Jisung liked the design enough that it basically became permanent.

Cautiously holding the drink in one hand and the bowl of cereal in the other he made his way up the stairs slowly and into his room, setting it down on the desk and bringing his laptop over before plopping himself down in his chair. His pocket started to buzz insistently so he hooked it out of his pocket, looking at the notifications and realising Minho had text back in a few short minutes. That was nice.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** oh hey, i didn’t think you’d text tonight_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** of course it’s fine dummy, you can text me whenever you want_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** and again, of course, you’re cute when you smile jisungie_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** what’re you up to right now then?_

Jisung smiled at his phone, feeling heat rise to his cheeks at even just the slightest compliment. He huffed and patted at the skin to try and get it to go down, grumbling before he typed back with one hand while sipping his hot chocolate with the other.

_**Jisung:** I was just going to finish up my homework!_

_**Jisung:** Me and Minnie are going out tomorrow so I need to get it done tonight._

_**Jisung:** How about you, Hyung? You have work too, right?_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** the difference between us is that you DO your work_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i on the other hand, do not give a ~fuck~_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i think i'm going to have a stay-in night and watch some movies_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** that’s a lot of work to do in one night, nibbles_

Before Jisung could reply, another message came through.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** oh shit, speaking of!_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** done ;) _

The boy slightly frowned, pulling his knees up to his chest when he couldn’t really see anything different.

_**Jisung:** Uhmmmmm, Hyung?_

_**Jisung:** What’s done?_

Around five minutes passed of Jisung kind of just waiting, the rest of Minho’s replies had been rather quick so he was expectant, so when it took longer and he hadn’t yet text back Jisung just grumbled to himself.

_**Jisung:** Hyunggggggggggggg_

_**Jisung:** Where’d you goooooooo_

_**Jisung:** :(((((((((((( hyunggg_

The uncomfortable feeling in his gut was back, full force this time, and he squirmed a little bit before sighing. He was being weird. Minho was a busy person, he probably just got distracted doing something. It had literally been five minutes and he needed to stop being so clingy to the little things. He mumbled to himself a little more before getting to work and about ten minutes passed of him into his maths before the small device dinged loudly once again, pulling him from the work he was doing to quickly scoop it up.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** aw, did you miss me nibbles?_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i’m sorry, i went to have a shower because i was still feeling a little icky after dance. can you forgive me, cutie?_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** anyway, I set you up as a contact. Nibbles, of course!_

Jisung’s cheeks flushed a bright red and he whined out loud, bringing his feet up to rest on the edge of the desk, ankles supported by the fluffy socks as he glared at his phone in amused irritation. He’d never enjoyed texting, not much. Mostly because he never really did it with people who weren’t his parents, but at this moment in time it wasn’t something he… minded.

_**Nibbles:** You put me down as… nibbles? NIBBLES?_

_**Nibbles:** That is maybe the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard._

_**Nibbles:** I OBJECT, severely. Why can’t you just have it be Jisung or something?_

_**Nibbles:** Speaking of, I also think this name of yours is a little false too._

Jisung found himself a little anxious as he texted Minho those final words. He meant it in a teasing way, though didn’t really know if it came across as such. Luckily, it was Minho.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** are you saying i’m not your prettiest hyung, nibbles?_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** wow you’re really out here trying to just hurt me aren’t you_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** nibbles suits you, you’re like a little squirrel who… nibbles_

_**Nibbles:** Well, have you ever seen Seungminnie-Hyung? He’s very pretty_

_**Nibbles:** I’ve seen him more than you so maybe I’m a little biased, though._

_**Prettiest Hyung:** so what you’re saying is you want to see me more, sungie? _

_**Prettiest Hyung:** that’s so precious_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** if you wanted to spend more time with me nibbles you could’ve just asked sweetheart ;)_

Jisung nearly threw the phone though his grip was unintentionally too tight for that. His cheeks were redder than a tomato because if there was one thing it wasn’t used to it was this.

_**Nibbles:** I didn’t mean that!! Don’t twist my words!_

_**Nibbles:** I was just stating an observation._

_**Nibbles:** Anyway, I should be working. I have a lot to do. Thank you for talking to me! Maybe we can do it some more later?_

_**Nibbles:** If you want to of course._

_**Prettiest Hyung:** nibbles. i said text me anytime_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** anytime means ANYTIME_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i’ll respond as soon as possible, so yes i would like to talk more with you later_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** good luck with your work, sungie! you can do it_

The boy’s lips quirked up at Minho’s messages and he stared at them for a moment before replying with a small waving emoji and closing it down, focusing on work. He had a good amount to get through but if he was lucky he could finish at around eleven.

Top tip - never estimate. A few of the problems on his maths and some of the tasks in his english just… didn’t make sense to him, so they took him a little longer than probably usual. That’s how he ended up working until half twelve at night, thirty-minutes after midnight where he tiredly finished scrawling the last sentence and then smiled, stacking all the papers and slipping them into their individual folders. The pen hit the desk and he slightly groaned, his back feeling stiff from sitting still for so long. He felt sleepy, body just feeling heavy but he trudged his way into the bathroom to do his teeth and wash his face before he slept.

As he lay in bed, body curled up and wrapped around the duvet as he cuddled a pillow to his chest, his eyes fell onto the ceiling. Jisung’s favourite part of his bedroom was the ceiling. A few years ago he’d spent a few weeks painting it and now it was decorated like a night sky with all sorts of constellations and stars mapped out. He’d even used special paints that would make the stars slightly sparkle and pop out when it was darker. Not enough to disturb his sleep, just enough to be noticeable. It was a warm night and after about twenty minutes of tossing and turning he figured he could do with something to settle his mind so he headed downstairs for some milk. His steps didn’t make much sound - though he’d really need to be riding a raging bull to make enough noise to travel through to the other side of the house.

He warmed up the milk - of course - and instead of sitting in his room he shifted to the balcony, smiling when the cool air hit him. It was incredibly late and he should probably be asleep but something was just… off tonight. There were a few seats on the balcony but the one Jisung loved the most was the hanging chair, hooked onto the structure above so that the chair itself just hung in midair. It was pretty large and could easily fit a few people, so when he cuddled up there with a blanket, his warm milk and his phone set to the side, it was nice. He closed his eyes and listened. However late it was in the distance he could still hear passing cars, or the crackle of activity from somewhere off in the city that echoed enough that it just reached his ears. He heard the calls of animals - sometimes birds, little hoots that drew a smile to his lips because they sounded rather cute. 

“Stars sure are bright tonight,” he noted to no-one in particular, letting his eyes drift from the distance to the night sky and beyond. To anyone watching, they would see the way the light of the stars reflected themselves in the boy’s eyes, like he himself embodied the power they held. They would see the way his lips slightly parted, the way the lump in his throat bobbed with each swallow he attempted to try and push down the feelings that sprouted during nights like these, or the way his fingers wrapped tightly around the glass - tighter than needed - because he needed to remind himself he was here, not up there. He wasn’t a star. 

His thoughts drifted to Minho, for some reason. He found himself imagining what it would be like to be next to him right now, hands outstretched to the sky as they trailed their fingers between the constellations, meeting in the middle. _Would Minho be able to lift him up? Would Minho, free as he was, be able to bring Jisung out of this metaphorical labyrinth he had built himself?_

_He didn’t deserve it._

The shaky sigh, filled with raw emotion that he couldn’t put into words - and didn’t need to - fell into the air and drifted away with the breeze, something only he and the moon could hear. This was stupid. He took another sip of his milk before pulling out his phone, opening his chat with Minho. His eyes burnt at the brightness so he went into the settings first and scaled it down a little until it was no longer like looking into the sun.

**00:58AM | ‘Nibbles & Prettiest Hyung’**

_**Nibbles:** it’s very late but i’m outside rn and the stars are pretty_

_**Nibbles:** do you know much about stars, hyung?_

_**Nibbles:** they remind me of you_

_**Nibbles:** that sounds a bit weird now that i think about it_

_**Nibbles:** i didn’t mean it weirdly, i just mean that you’re very bright_

_**Nibbles:** and so are they! i dont know that much about you but from what i do know, you’re very warm. kind and sweet and just lovely yknow_

_**Nibbles:** maybe a bit of an ego but i think being confident in yourself is good_

_**Nibbles:** hyungg i wanna sleep but im not tireeeeeed, help :((_

Even as he was typing that he could feel his eyes slightly lull, the warm milk taking effect. Though he was smiling, yawning into his sweater paws a little even though he didn’t really expect an answer so he set his phone aside, only for it to beep after a minute or so.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** sungie why are you up so late? if you’re going out tomorrow you need energy_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** on the other hand, fuck you’re cute as hell_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** don’t worry nibbles i know what you mean, you’re very sweet so thank you._

_**Prettiest Hyung:** you know nobody has ever said i remind them of the stars before_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i like to think i don’t have an ego i’m just rather self-assured. _

_**Prettiest Hyung:** believe it or not when i was younger i was always really self-conscious of everything I did, though maybe that phase is why I am like I am now_

Jisung found himself giggling at Minho’s reaction and then smiling a little at his reaction, though in a little surprise that Minho had ever been self-conscious. He would never have guessed.

_**Nibbles:** work was hard, hyung. Like, really hard!_

_**Nibbles:** my brain was melted by the end of it_

_**Nibbles:** i am nothing but goop now_

_**Nibbles:** well you deserve to hear it! you compliment a lot so i’m kind of surprised you don’t hear it more often_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** awww, cute goop though. _

_**Prettiest Hyung:** im proud of you for working hard, sungie_

Jisung’s heart did an absolute flip and he melted back with a happy expression, hiding his face in his arms for a moment even though nobody could see him. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he wasn’t even really hearing this, they were just buttons pressed to make words.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** people compliment me sure, but usually just saying i look hot_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** everyone is a little generic these days_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** it seems you’re special in that way too, nibbles_

Was it just Jisung, or was Minho sort of… flirty? Not that he wasn’t usually in person too - Minho had made multiple comments and compliments towards Jisung, but maybe it was the fact he could re-read it that had him noticing JUST how much he did it.

_**Nibbles:** you compliment me a lot too, you know_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** is that a bad thing? _

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i’m sorry if it’s a lot to start with, it’s sort of just my thing_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** if it makes you uncomfortable though, just let me know alright?_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** that goes for anything i do, okay? I know you’re not the most experienced when it comes to people_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** and that’s fine! i just want you to know that whatever pace this friendship goes at (if you want to call it that) it’s up to you_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** all i know, is that out of all the people I’ve met in the past few years, you’re one of the most genuine and sweetest_

Around ten minutes passed with Jisung not replying because he was busy trying not to cry at how sweet Minho was. He was rubbing at his eyes and just sniffling to himself, feeling a little bit like a crybaby but at this particular point it didn’t matter. This - all of it - was overwhelming. In the space of a week suddenly him and Seungmin were friends, Minho was here and he was so lovely and suddenly Jisung had _friends._ He had people that cared about him and he was… he was going to try and let them in. Maybe it would end terribly and maybe he was right all along, that it would be a distraction. But this feeling. This warmth in his chest, the soreness in his cheeks from smiling and the heat that he felt in his face and his fingers and his toes, he wanted to keep feeling it all. He didn’t want it to stop. He craved the hole in his chest to be filled with ‘Sungie’ and ‘Nibbles’ and Minho’s laugh and Seungmin’s smile. A place inside himself that he always viewed as empty was now filled with the premise of friendship - with a chance that he was going to take.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** nibbles? did i scare you off?_

_**Nibbles:** no no no you didnt_

_**Nibbles:** im just sleepy and very happy hyung_

_**Nibbles:** i dont know what to say so all i can say is thank you for being so nice_

_**Nibbles:** we havent known each other long so i dont know how you can say any of it but_

_**Nibbles:** thank you <3333_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** well my mum used to say i was an amazing judge of character_

_**Nibbles:** used to? She doesn’t think so anymore?_

This time Minho took a little longer to reply, only just but it was noticeable. And when he did, Jisung’s heart dropped.

_**Prettiest Hyung:** she passed away when i was younger_

_**Nibbles:** oh minho im so sorry_  
  
_**Nibbles:** i didnt mean to come across as insensitive if i did im so sorry _  
_**  
Nibbles:** are you okay? that sounds _  
_**  
Nibbles:** it’s something i cant even begin to imagine_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** im alright, nibbles. You’re sweet for worrying so much though _  
_**  
Prettiest Hyung:** and im fine, by the way. It was a while ago _  
_**  
Prettiest Hyung:** she was the best parent I could have ever wanted, needed, or asked for, and all I can do to repay her for that is be the best son I can be while I have time here too_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** i made this depressing, didn’t I, sungie?_

_**Nibbles:** you didn’t. thank you for telling me_

_**Nibbles:** i didnt know her and I can only go off what i know right now but _  
_**  
Nibbles:** i think she would be very proud of you right now, minho_

_**Nibbles:** just like i am :) <3_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** Thank you, Jisung. _

_**Prettiest Hyung:** anyway nibbles, i’ve kept you up long enough_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** get you and your cute self to bed before I come knock you out_

_**Nibbles:** could’ve just asked without threatening me :(( _  


_**Prettiest Hyung:** will you please go to bed, sungie?_  


_**Nibbles:** better! and i will, hyung. you too!! goodnight <333_  
  
_**Nibbles:** sleep well! and sweet dreams!_

_**Prettiest Hyung:** sweet dreams nibbles_  
  
_**Prettiest Hyung:** you better sleep in or i’ll force you to nap_

Jisung turned his phone off then, a smile on his lips and a shine in his eyes. He lifted himself off the seat and sluggishly made his way back inside, the tips of his ears red - most likely from the slight breeze. He set his glass of warm milk, now empty, back down on the side of his desk and then trudged his way to his room and laying down. Holding the pillow to his chest he let his eyes close and for the first time in a few long months, he fell instantly to sleep. Mind eased of worries, concerns, timings or what if’s. 

Jisung dreamed of starry nights, of Seungmin’s side as he cuddled up to it and nuzzled his head into the soft fabric of the jumpers he always wore, of Minho’s soft hands holding onto his own, fingertips intertwined as they took on the world.


	5. Late Mornings and Coffee Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been over a week but I got totally distracted! But here we are, the next chapter! Everyone is slowly meeting everyone and being introduced and woohoo! Minho is busy doing his own thing... but we'll look at that more in the next chapter :3 gotta love emotional scenes. also just a note that this isn't proofread which I will do in the morning so if there is any mistakes know that they shall be promptly dealt with.. but it is 2AM and I am FALLING ASLEEP gosh darnit
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i'm trying to find that groove of writing jisung but it's really hard to not just write him constantly snuggling bc idk im that type of person-
> 
> also minho is totally me wondering if i text people too much whoops

“Sungie? C’mon, wake up.” 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, body curled up on his bed and his arms securely wrapped around one of his pillows, clutching it to his chest with his face tucked into the top. The first thing he noticed were familiar honey brown eyes gazing at him fondly, slight amusement in the irises that brought a half-awake smile to his own lips.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Seungmin spoke, voice soft and low while his hand gently danced through Jisung’s hair, coaxing him further awake - though the effect was probably more like the opposite. He was perched on the side of Jisung’s bed and simply raised an eyebrow when Jisung pulled himself like a slug closer just so he could rest his head on Seungmin’s knee and tuck his head into the boy’s stomach.

“S’not late enough. Too early.” The boy mumbled, Seungmin chuckling in response and shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well that’s just untrue, it’s quarter to twelve. I don’t think you’ve ever gotten up this late… and we have plans for today, remember? So, sadly, you have to get up.”

Jisung huffed but started to properly sit up, hair a mess but he just shook his head and it sort of settled in random places. He looked at Seungmin with a dozy smile on his lips, one eye cracked open while he rubbed the other with a hand. “Was up late doing my homework so we could go out, Minnie. Took a while.”

“Proud of you.” Seungmin noted and ruffled Jisung’s hair again before he got up, brows furrowed in thought. “Right, go shower and I’ll pick you out some clothes. Got to look cute if you’re going to be in public with me. Gonna need some effort."

He didn’t miss the soft whine that left Jisung when he moved but he did miss the glares sent his way at his comments. He heard the boy’s feet padding along the floor towards the bathroom.

“Oh, one more thing, Sungie? You’ve got a text.” 

Jisung’s head whipped around and he blinked a few times, while Seungmin just winked at him. “Don’t go through my phone! That’s… that’s not okay!”

“Didn’t. Popped up when I arrived. Sure I didn’t message you? If not, then the contact name is simply incorrect.”

His phone was on the bedside table and he picked it up, surely enough when he turned the screen on there were multiple messages from Minho throughout the morning, a small wrinkle forming in his brow.

**6:51AM | ‘Nibbles & Prettiest Hyung’**

**Prettiest Hyung:** good morning jisung!  
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** im up way too early but i woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep

**7:13AM**

**Prettiest Hyung:** i hope you slept well, and have a good day, i have to get some practice in   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** wish me luck! that i will definitely need bc im going to be dead  
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** will you miss me when im gone, sungie? ;(

**9:37AM**

**Prettiest Hyung:** nvm studio is closed   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** okay im gonna go out for the day!   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** not really something you need to know but oh well    
  


**11:29AM** **  
** **  
Prettiest Hyung:** Either you’re in a coma or, well, I’m texting too much.  
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** Sorry about that, I just enjoy talking to people I guess!   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** Let me know if it irritates you? I can dial it back.

**11:49AM** **  
** **  
Nibbles:** Good morning, Hyung!  
  
**Nibbles:** I only just woke up :ooo   
**  
Nibbles:** please don’t ever think talking to you irritates me! I just wasn’t up. Sometimes i’m busy so i wont answer then but if you message me i’ll reply when i can! promise  
**  
Nibbles:** Also I’m going out with Seungminnie today! We’re going to watch a movie, so I hope you have fun out too!  
**  
Nibbles:** First I need to shower though because I’m stinky :((

**Prettiest Hyung:** well good morning sweetheart  
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** not built for late nights, hm? I’ll try not to keep you up too often  
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** have fun with your friend! im gonna go somewhere special today   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** should be ~enlightening~   
**  
Prettiest Hyung:** now go enjoy your day with seungmin, stop talking to me

**Nibbles:** what if I don’t want to though, Hyung? :((   
**  
Nibbles:** dont make me   
**  
Nibbles:** come save me from the evil man who made me wake upp :(( i was so comfy   


**Prettiest Hyung:** nope. you said you’d spend the day with him so gotta stick true to that

**Prettiest Hyung:** another day and I’ll come save you from anything you want, alright?

**Nibbles:** Okei! That’s fair

**Nibbles:** Now you’ve said that, you have to stick true to it, alright?

**Nibbles:** You’ll save me, hyung?

**Prettiest Hyung:** of course

**Prettiest Hyung:** you can count on me, sungie. now i'm leaving because I don’t know if you ever will. Have a good day!

Jisung put his phone down with a smile on his lips, feeling his heart swell. He giggled softly and then just merrily skipped his way into the bathroom to take his shower while Seungmin picked out his clothes.

-

“First stop, coffee!”

Seungmin had eventually, about thirty minutes later, managed to drag Jisung out of the house. It was cold so he was bundled up in a large jumper, beanie and fluffy socks to keep him warm. They walked hand in hand down the street, Seungmin leading them since Jisung didn’t really know where he was going.

It was a big city so usually you’d be surprised to see people you know while you were just walking on the street, but apparently this was a pretty popular area for students from their school so it didn’t shock Jisung when he noticed a few faces of people he’d seen around school. If anything it surprised them more - seeing  _ the _ Han Jisung holding hands while walking down the street with Kim Seungmin - even more so at seeing him so happy, so relaxed and not busy doing some activity.

“Okay, so what’re you going to get, Sungie?”

“Ehm, maybe just a hot chocolate? I know I like those, and coffee is nice but it gives me a headache if I drink too much of it.” Jisung nodded and Seungmin softly bumped their shoulders together.

“Two hot chocolates it is. You want something to eat? It’s lunchtime, so we should get something. Or we can just stop by the store and grab something small to eat on a bench?”

“Either or is okay!” Jisung assured with a smile, looking down at the pavement as they walked and making sure he didn’t step in any of the cracks, on his tiptoes making his way between the path.

“Hey, uhm, Minnie?” He suddenly questioned a moment later, getting a hum in response - an offer for him to continue speaking. “Not to dampen the mood for the day, but I feel sort of… selfish? I’m not too sure why, though, part of me just feels… too needy, I guess. No that’s not right - I… I don’t know. To be honest I don’t know how I feel? I’m just nervous that things that are happening, I view them differently in my head than in my heart.”

There was a pause and then Seungmin stopped, looking about for a moment before he smiled at Jisung. “Coffee place is just up here, we’ll get a drink and talk about it in there, okay?”

“Alright, Hyung.” 

The two continued on for a little, Seungmin swinging their hands and running his thumb over Jisung’s knuckled to try and calm him a little which helped. The café itself was like something out of Jisung’s dreams - or what he envisioned when he thought about all those romantic books he’d read. Fairy lights hung around on the brick walls of the interior, contrasted by the multi-coloured flora hung about on shelves alongside books and antique cups and sets of patterned porcelain. The place was filled with the soft rhythm of melodic music, drifting into his ears and leaving him feeling at peace. The tables were all made out of wood, the chairs bigger than what you’d usually find so the customers could sit in more comfortable positions. A few of the tables were next to sofas instead and the counter itself was one long log that had been carved into and polished off at the top. 

Multiple shelves and cases sat on top, lining it all and keeping only a small gap for the exchange between the customer and the barista. Chalkboards hung around - both on the walls but mainly above the counter and against it, scrawled on in pretty handwriting the types of drinks and also the selection of cakes and desserts. Considering the time and day it was relatively full but there were a few tables free, especially just for two people like him and Seungmin.

“It’s really cosy,” Jisung noted quietly when they entered, shuffling a little closer to Seungmin as they waited and looking up at him with bright eyes. Seungmin felt his heart melt a little.

“Yup. I used to come here a lot back when exams were terrible. I should have brought you here sooner, sorry. You’d be surprised how many students overdose on caffeine here.” He chuckled.

Jisung was about to reply when a voice that was oddly familiar to him echoed out, calling around the room.

“Joni?” A pause. “...Joni? Iced latte? Heellloo?” Another pause, longer. “Well then. Never mind. Mine now.”

He looked up and his eyes found the barista, a smile on his pretty lips and dimples on show. His hair was bleached blonde and sort of long but styled back and Jisung recognized him instantly, mostly by his eyes that Jisung had stared into at the cafeteria not long ago. Chan. His lips were wrapped around the straw of a drink, looking about with a suspicious expression. He seemed to be waiting for something that never came.

They were next, so Seungmin led him up and smiled at Chan, who finally noticed them and came to the counter. He smiled back at Seungmin - oddly enough it was a genuine smile Jisung noticed, something the boy thought looked really natural on the older boy’s face. Like it just… fit.

Then he looked at Jisung and the gaze turned more inquisitive, his eyes boring into Jisung with something akin to curiosity but it had him shifting on the spot almost awkwardly. The smile returned and it was filled with warmth that relaxed whatever tension had built up between them.

“Good morning, Jisung!” Chan noted, then glanced to Seungmin and slightly leant forwards, palms on the counter. “And?”

“The Chauffeur, Kim Seungmin. I am simply the loyal servant to his royal eminence, Prince Han Jisung.” Seungmin started with a plain voice, turning to Jisung with a slight smirk at the end.

“Don’t be a dimwit.” Was Jisung’s response, as well as a slap to the back of Seungmin’s head. He looked to Chan and softly nodded, hiding a little in his jumper and behind Seungmin. “Uhm, Chan this is Seungmin, my friend. Seungmin this is Chan, we… don’t really know each other.”

“I’m wounded.” Chan noted, clutching his chest with a mock offended expression. “Here I thought we were best friends, Jisung? Do I really mean that little to you? No more discount for you.”

Seungmin turned to Jisung then with a serious expression. “Jisung. Apologise. We need the discount - no, I need the discount.” The boy was looking at him with wide eyes but then pouted and shook his head.

“I don’t want to fake a friendship just to get something out of it, Minnie. That’d be incredibly rude and just mean in general. Friendship is something special, really special. I don’t want to play with that.” He frowned, but only received a ruffle of his hair.

“I know Sungie, I was just kidding. Anyway, nice to meet you Chan. I think I’ve seen you around. Can we get two hot chocolates, please? One with extra marshmallows and… all that, for the little angel here. Hmm… and a slice of cheesecake. Just normal, since he hasn’t eaten yet.”

If Jisung had been sad, all memory of that was forgotten when his treasure was mentioned. His eyes set on Seungmin like he was a god descended from the heavens to grant Jisung his every wish, like there was nothing left in the world to adore but this one man. He tightly gripped Seungmin’s arm and just cuddled up into him with all the intent of paying this off with physical affection. Chan just chuckled and nodded, ringing it up and thanking Seungmin as he paid.

“Alright, slide down over to wherever you want to sit and I’ll bring it over to you two. Shouldn’t be too long.”

Both boys nodded and they found some nice seats up near one of the side walls, just in the corner near a window that looked out on the street. Jisung sat closest to it, looking out with his hands in his lap while Seungmin sat opposite him, observing him.

Maybe it was the angle of his face looking in the window, over the distance but Seungmin was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia. Only a little while ago, Jisung looked out of the window of the car with such defeat in his eyes that it left Seungmin with a pit in his chest. But now… in this café, in this new place… his eyes held joy. They held childlike curiousness at everything he was seeing around him, and a hope that maybe not everything was as out of reach as he thought. It was a dramatic shift, really. To go from hopeless to hopeful and Seungmin felt a twinge of something in his chest that thrummed happily knowing he had been part of the reason. Maybe if he’d spoken to Jisung earlier he could have been there for him when he needed it… but the past was the past and all he could do was grow from it. Jisung was obviously thinking so he didn’t interrupt him, just waited a few minutes until Chan walked over while expertly balancing two cups and - strangely enough - two plates on his arms.

He set down two drinks for the boys and then the two plates which held equally-sized slices of cheesecake. Jisung’s mouth watered a bit but what really took him was the hot chocolate - it looked fantastic. The cream on top was decorated with shavings of chocolate and marshmallows were popped in so it was like a pop-up scene from some Christmas book. He found himself smiling at it so brightly that Chan noticed.

“I thought you’d like it.” He mused, offering a soft nod in Jisung’s direction when the boy looked up. “Well, enjoy the both of you. And the other slice is on the house, you looked hungry too, Seungmin. Enjoy! Oh, one last thing.” He had turned to leave but stopped again and looked at Jisung.

“I know we’ve never really spoken, but it was nice to meet you, Jisung. Put a real person to the image of everything I’ve heard. You too, Seungmin. Though I’ve heard less. Let me know if you need anything else, hmm? Have a great day.” He raised one of his hands and saluted with two fingers, then headed back behind the counter and into the back room for a moment. Jisung blinked but then smiled and went back to ogling his drink while Seungmin just seemed surprised but then graciously started eating.

Seungmin ate his cheesecake quickly but his speed was like a snail compared to Jisung. He demolished it. If you blinked you would have missed it. It was there and then suddenly it was gone and it made Seungmin wonder if it had ever existed in the first place. He looked up at Jisung, cheeks puffed up with food as he chewed, eyes closed as he drifted mentally to a place of utter bliss.

“S’good!” He cheered in a mumble, clapping happily. Seungmin chuckled and reached over, using a tissue to wipe a bit away from Jisung’s chin.

“You’ll get sick, eating that quick.” Jisung just hummed, obviously not listening and focused on his food. They eventually got to talking when Jisung was just sipping his drink, Seungmin speaking up.

“So… what you mentioned back when we were walking up here. What did you mean by that? Can you go into a little more detail, Sungie?”

The boy stopped, hands wrapped around his mug as he tapped his fingertips against the ceramic. He looked thoughtful, quietly mulling things over in his head.

“I like talking to Minho. You know since I was a kid I always felt like I was locked in my options, and I saw superheroes on the TV and always thought about living a life like them. Having the power to fly and go anywhere I wanted. It was naïve but it always brought a smile to my face, closing my eyes when I’m sitting in front of the fan and it’s raining, imagining I was soaring through the air over some massive city I’ve never seen.” He smiled at his cup, absently running his fingertips over the curves and dips in the mug.

“I always thought you had to have superpowers to fly, to soar through the sky and have that freedom but… I don’t know. Have you noticed? Minho seems to embody it. Sure he can’t do everything, nobody can… but there’s just something, something in his eyes that tells me… ugh, I don’t know. It’s a weird feeling. I feel like he could do anything, really. Be anything, anyone. I like talking to him, but I wonder if that’s just because he seems to have that one thing that I’ve always been curious about, you know? Am I just… subconsciously using him? To feel that, to feel closer to it? Am I overthinking it? Underthinking it? I just… don’t know. Friendships have to be built on trust and I want it to be but how do I explain that maybe I don’t enjoy talking to him but I just enjoy talking to what he represents? Is that even a thing?”

Throughout this entire thing Jisung had gone from looking at his drink with a smile to a deep set frown, hands slightly shaking. His gaze left the drink only briefly when a warm hand encompassed his own and he looked up to see Seungmin quietly observing him.

“You’re definitely overthinking it, Sungie. I think you’re just very worried. You’ve never had many friends so you’re worried about losing the ones you have or having the people you’re connected to feel like you’re undervaluing them or only valuing certain parts because of the fact you want to feel these certain things. Which they won’t. You can like certain aspects of a person and not like the rest, or you can like all of them which is perfectly fine too. You can’t choose what to feel and what not to feel, but what you can do is learn to understand exactly what it is. Friendship is new for you and that’s totally understandable but you don’t need to worry your cute little head about it, okay? You’re doing wonderful. If you’re as adorable around Minho as you are around me, then I’m sure he adores you Sungie.” Seungmin chuckled at the blush that appeared on Jisung’s cheeks. “But I also know what you mean. Sometimes we desire things so deeply that we project them onto things we see in everyday life. We put people on pedestals and assign them places in our minds that we think they represent for us even if we don’t mean to. One person could represent comfort while another could feel like the reason for all the anger in the world. But it’s not so simple, because feelings aren’t just as simple as naming one person as one thing. Friendships are more layered and complicated than that, but what you should understand is that these things are natural. Let them progress, let them flourish and do what they will, grow how they want and I’m sure things will turn out great. Because - and I will say this as many times as I need to - you are a pleasure to be around, Sungie. Alright?”

He received a meek nod in return, and Jisung’s frown once more returned to a smile which brought one to Seungmin’s face. When Jisung started randomly giggling at nothing he thought something had happened so he started looking about but then Jisung was just watching him with amused eyes and he realised what had happened. He reached up and wiped the cream off his nose with an exaggerated sigh, while Jisung just winked at him and went back to drinking, picking up one of the marshmallows as he did and popping it into his mouth too.

They sat in a rather comfortable hour of silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It was nice, the fuzzy feeling in Jisung’s stomach flourishing into a warm trickle that spread through his body. He was happy.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken when the door swung open. Some people looked up but most were busy working or talking. Chan was back at the counter and looked up too, almost like he was expecting it and that was confirmed when a smile came to his lips, bright and filled with something that Jisung didn’t recognize. It was similar to fondness but so much more, so intimate that he almost felt like he shouldn’t be seeing it.

A boy entered, probably around Jisung’s height with freckles decorating his cheeks. His hair was a very light shade of red and styled prettily upwards, a few earrings in one ear which reflected the light alongside a very comfortable-looking fluffy jumper made the boy appear - if Jisung were to word it - very angelic. He recognized him as Felix, someone else from that table in the cafeteria. He was the one that made that last rumour about Minho, the one who had gotten interrupted by… Binnie, was it? He looked a lot different now, back in school he had been filled with excitement but it was contained and now he was positively bouncing around. Felix hopped and skipped up to the counter and beyond, finding his way behind it and meeting Chan who pulled him into a hug. When Chan pulled away he placed a hand under Felix’s chin and tilted his head up so he could press a brief kiss to his lips, which Jisung  _ definitely _ noticed and  _ definitely _ looked away from because that was too much for him. Shyness overtook the boy’s body and he just sipped at his hot chocolate, not watching the two. It wasn’t just the two, though, as Chan started making Felix a drink who suddenly had textbooks in his hand and walked over to one of the sofas where another boy was sitting.

Taller, hair long and tied up at the back while the sides were tucked behind his ears was… Hyunjin, Jisung thinks he was called. His hair was this very slight shade of pastel pink, his features like something sculpted by Greeks while his clothes looked to be expensive but more aimed towards soft comfort for the cold weather. Everyone was wearing jumpers, or hoodies, or coats, or all three at once.

Now Jisung was just a curious person but he would never eavesdrop on a conversation so he returned his attention to Seungmin who was sipping at his drink while looking out at the street and things around them. Chan took over drinks to the two set up in the booth and when Jisung glanced back over - he froze. Chan was talking while Felix and Hyunjin were both looking over at his and Seungmin’s table. He felt almost like disappearing under the sudden scrutiny so he did what first came to mind. He waved. He brought his hand up and shook it in the most lacklustre way he could possibly have imagined and then just shrunk into his seat. Felix must have enjoyed it though because he smiled and reciprocated the wave - albeit with much more enthusiasm. Then he was stood up and walking ove- wait, walking over? He was walking over?! Jisung shot up in his chair and got to drinking his drink, clearing his throat and busying himself.

“So Minn-”

“Hello!” A voice instead spoke, and now Seungmin noticed as he glanced over and saw Felix stood right at the side of their table, giving them both this curious smile.

“Hello there.” Seungmin greeted, while Jisung raised his hand and waved once again.

“Uhm, hello.”

“You’re… Jisung, right? And Seungmin? Sorry if that sounds weird that I know your names, I was just talking to Chan-Hyung and we were talking about Minho and I know you and him have been talking recently and I thought maybe we could get to know each other too? Like, you know Minho is part of our friend group and it would be great if we all got to spend time together because we knew each other! You know? Sorry, that’s coming off a bit strong.” He took a breath, then slowed his voice and spoke with tender softness in his voice. “I’d love to be friends with the both of you, if you’d let me be. Just to… get to know you, and things. Would you like to come sit with me and my friend? There’s - well, a lot of room. He got here super early to get the seats.”

Seungmin chuckled slightly, and then leant his chin on his hand and looked at Felix with this very innocent yet mischievous pout.

“You’re only really interested in Jisungie though, right? What about me? Am I just something you get alongside him?” His bottom lip quivered a bit and Felix sprung into action, waving his hands about. 

“No! No, of course not! Never! I’ve heard about both of you! Jisung has been talking to Minho and Seungmin, Jeongin talks about you sometimes! He says you’re super smart and helpful when it comes to studying because your notes are like - meticulously ordered and stuff!” He smiled proudly at remembering and Seungmin found himself smiling too.

“I was just teasing, Felix. But sure, if Jisung is okay with it I’d love to sit with you both. Who’s your friend?”

“Hyunjin! He’s a dancer, like me. And of course, yes, only if you’re okay with it, Jisung.”

The boy in question had been sort of tapping his fingers together, looking up when he was specifically mentioned and then just nodded. “I’m… okay with it. If you don’t mind?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t mind, Jisung.” Felix giggled, as the boys picked up their drinks and bags and moved across the café to a nice little corner booth where they both sat down. Seungmin took a spot on a chair that sat a single person while Jisung found himself sitting next to Felix. He sat cross-legged, resting against one corner while he smiled at Hyunjin in greeting who returned it. Though his attention was quickly drawn away by Seungmin, as the two sort of eyed each other. There was a strange tension, their gazes locked and it felt slightly warmer for a moment before Jisung instead glanced to Felix.

The curiosity in Felix’s eyes was telling, it gave away all Jisung needed to know - that he was in for a lot of questions. Hopefully ones he wouldn’t mind answering.

-

For Minho, days like these were both tough and freeing. He let his feet take him where he needed to go, not trusting his eyes with the slight blurriness he knew he would have when he arrived. It was cold but he was wearing a long coat, hugging it around himself while he walked down the long aisles. Past people he didn’t know, to the one he did. He hadn’t visited in a while but now he felt he needed to, He let out a sigh and felt the cool air around him enter his lungs and start to chill them. The flowers were still there and he smiled when he noticed that none of them had died yet, maybe due to the recent cold temperatures. He reached out, fingertips tracing the stone carving.

“Hi again, Mom. Been a while, sorry about that. Had a lot on. I missed you. Still do, even though I’m right in front of you. Weird, right?”


	6. Chipmunks eatin' Cheescake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is nearly four in the morning but GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH MORE NONSENSE
> 
> hi it's me if you couldn't tell
> 
> who even knows how this was produced at the speed it was produced but apparently my fingers can move this fast so I am not complaining, I even typed up 3k more words for my other fic so that's like 8k in a few hours WHAT IS THIS
> 
> Floof! and more floof, and then a little angst BUT MORE FLOOF
> 
> at some point I probably need to drop some sort of bombshell to like made it sad again but why would I EVER do that
> 
> pfff who do you think I am, AN ANGSTY WRITER? 
> 
> Also! The fic hit 1000 hits and nearly a hundred kudos and I would just like to genuinely thank everyone for being so sweet and reading it. It's amazing, and I really do love writing this so it's great to see that (hopefully) people love reading it too! It's insane that it's doing as it is and I just - yeah, really - thank you so much!
> 
> i hope you've all had/have a great day! any feedback or comments are appreciated i do like hearing opinions 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL IM GONNA GO SLEEP NOW

The first thing that became abundantly clear to Jisung throughout the beginning few minutes of his conversation with Felix was that the boy had a heart of gold. He asked any question he wanted - some more personal than perhaps Jisung was comfortable with but at noticing a single shred of tension in the other’s body would rattle off about how he didn’t have to answer and he was just overly curious. He immediately clicked into comforting mode at the slightest little thing and while Jisung was pretty used to it with Seungmin something he realised was that Felix was a whole other level of physically comforting. Seungmin hugged him, held him, Jisung sometimes laid up near him when he was particularly sleepy or something similar and they held hands quite a bit but Felix never seemed to really  _ want _ to let go. He kept his hand on Jisung’s arm as they spoke, progressively moving up to his shoulder and tracing patterns with his fingertips into the fabric of his jumper. 

Now, at first Jisung had been welcoming but also sort of tense about it - conflicted, but then he saw Felix’s reassuring smile and all the tension melted away. There was something about Felix that just relaxed him, like he knew in his heart he would never hurt him. 

“So you do art, right?” 

Jisung turned his eyes from his drink to Hyunjin and offered a nod. “Yeah, I usually do paintings or sketches but I enjoy drawing digitally too. It really depends but the assignments have a range so I end up doing a lot.” This brought a smile from Hyunjin and he nodded in response.

“Sounds fun. Me and Felix are dancers. Maybe we can show you some time? In return you could show us some art?” Hyunjin offered, and Jisung nodded a few times with sparkling eyes, excited by the prospect. 

“That sounds great! I’ve seen a few of the dancers before but only really in competitions that I attended for Violin.” He pouted softly. “The others were too long, I couldn’t fit them into my schedule.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You do like - an obscene amount of after-school clubs, yeah? Is it some kind of resume thing, or… do you just love having no time for anything?”

Jisung slightly stiffened and ran a hand through his hair, awkwardly then clutching his hands together. “I, ehm, I… enjoy it? Yeah, I like to get good grades and the clubs are… fun. I enjoy playing the Violin and… the other stuff. Plus, my parents say it will look great for me later on in life.” It was so obviously a lie, from the stuttering and the sheer hesitance that seeped from his voice but both Hyunjin and Felix just nodded understandingly. Seungmin sent Jisung a glance and the boy in question meekly ducked his head, before putting his thumbs up reassuringly.

A little more conversation passed as they moved the conversation away from Jisung who was pretty glad, before Felix suddenly piped up. “Oh! Since you have such a busy schedule, Jisung, do you think if I gave you a date like… a month in advance, you could open a space up for that day?” He gave the squirrel-boy puppy-eyes which had his heart melting and he felt the odd urge to grab Felix and pull him into the tightest hug he had ever given, but he just tilted his head.

“Uhm, maybe? I mean, for what?”

“My birthday party! It’s going to be nothing big! Everyone else is coming to my place and we were going to watch some movies and order in some food and chill and stuff. Minho will be there! And Seungmin, you should come too! You’re both really nice and since you’re already friends with Minho and I really enjoy hanging out with you both and talking I thought it could be a great chance for everyone to become friends!” He proclaimed it with such certainty, with such genuine interest and care dripping from his voice that Jisung had to look away. Seungmin shuffled over in his seat and took Jisung’s hands, watching the boy intently for a moment as he saw the usual signs of him getting overwhelmed by something. His breathing picked up a little before he bit it back and swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes a little glassy as he rubbed at them insistently, pulling his hands from Seungmin’s. 

“Ah-ah…” He took another breath and nodded to Felix, smiling at him brightly. “I would love that! I… I really would. Thank you for inviting me, Felix! Me and Seungmin will be sure to come, really, means a lot.” He was jumped by Felix just as he ended his sentence, the hyper-active boy’s arms looping around his neck as he smushed himself up to Jisung, cuddling into him like a worm trying to burrow through the ground.

“Woohoo! Minho is going to be super excited.”

“He is?” Jisung inquired, blushing just a little at the thought of Minho’s smile and the excited glint in his eye, just for him.

“Of course! We had to stop him from dragging you over to our table like so many times these past few days.” The boy with a smile as bright as sunshine giggled to himself, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he did. 

Jisung just smiled, then something suddenly clicked and he tilted his head. “Actually, just to be clear, when is your birthday? Date-wise, just so I can make sure?”

“The 15th September! I’ll be eighteen.”

Jisung’s jaw dropped and for a moment he just stared at Felix dumbfounded, before he suddenly bounced up off the seat and pointed at the boy multiple times, with such insistence that they all looked sort of worried he’d gone crazy.

“Sungie? What is it?” Seungmin inquired, when Jisung suddenly basically threw himself on Felix and his lap, clinging onto him and laughing away like he had just thought of the funniest thing in the world. Suddenly something clicked in Seungmin’s brain and he started to laugh too, a little less crazily but he then smiled warmly and nodded to Felix who looked incredibly confused.

“You’re a day younger than Jisung. His birthday is the 14th of September.”

The first one to react was Hyunjin who raised both eyebrows and then smiled brightly. “Oh that’s super cool! You’re basically twins, Lixie! Lucky. I want someone born only a day apart from me. Seungminnie~ when were you born?” He got up and tucked himself into the seat next to Seungmin, cooing at him and trying to pinch at his cheeks while the man kept batting the actions away. Felix had just gone utterly silent before starting to giggle away with Jisung, the two excitedly offering opinions.

“Twins? HECK YEAH! TWINS! Jisungie I’m your twin!”

“That’s so SILLY! But I love it! You think we have that telepathy thing?”

“Oh lets try it! On the count of three, say whatever is on your mind. Okay?”

“Ready, twin!”

“Three… two…just a little less than two… a little less than that… ONE!”

“CHEESECAKE!” Jisung proclaimed.

“CHIPMUNKS!” Felix yelled at the same time, and then pouted. Jisung shrugged sheepishly. “We got the same first and second letter? That’s pretty close.” They stared at each other for a moment, then Felix shook his head. 

“One more time.” He reached out and grabbed Jisung’s hands, continuing to stare at him. “Clear your mind, let me in, oh twin of mine… three, two and a bit… tw- nope… actually two this time… one!”

“CHIPMUNKS EATING CHEESECAKE!” They both shouted at the same time, then burst into happy pleased giggles and clung to one another as they calmed down. Hyunjin and Seungmin had calmed and now Hyunjin was just perched on the arm of Seungmin’s chair, watching his best friend smile with Jisung. He must have been frowning or something because he felt Seungmin pat his leg, looking up at him knowingly.

“I know how you feel. It’s weird, huh? We won’t be forgotten, don’t worry. If we are, keep me company?” The man smiled and Hyunjin let out an incredibly dramatic sigh.

“I suppose I may grace you, such a generous mortal, with my presence if it is forgotten by my companion... “

“A moment is all I ask, oh wondrous one,” Seungmin retorted with a slight raised eyebrow. “I will give anything in return, if it would please you.”

“How good are you at giving massages? My neck is super stiff.” Hyunjin inquired, completely joking but Seungmin turned properly contemplative and then smiled.

“I learnt after Jisung spent an entire week on a painting and did his back in. He could barely walk without being hunched afterwards until I sorted it out. Sit here.” Seungmin patted between his legs, spreading them slightly and Hyunjin fought back a blush as he did what he was told. He felt Seungmin’s hands on his shoulders, rolling across his skin - over the clothing - and just mapping out how they felt for a few moments.

“You’re pretty tense, I can feel the stiffness.” Seungmin noted off-handedly and Hyunjin huffed. 

“I don’t do it often but sometimes I’ll fall asleep looking at stuff on my phone, so I wake up with my neck in awkward positions. Think I might be doing it in. Can you save me with your magic hands, doc?"

“Don’t know until we try. No need to call me doc, that makes me sound old. Feel free to call me sir, though, that one is better. Or Mister Kim.” Seungmin chuckled as Hyunjin took a breath and then got to work. He was barely moments in before Hyunjin was relaxing back and letting Seungmin really do whatever he wanted because he had got it right when he called his hands magic. It was like he could feel all the tension in his body melting away with each point of pressure Seungmin applied, like he was drawing everything bad out of his body as he swept his hands over his neck. 

“Well they look busy,” Felix noted now that they had calmed down, but the two were still bundled together. Before Jisung could reply, another voice cut in.

“Sure do. Eh, let ‘em. I heard someone mention cheesecake so I brought some over.” In front of Jisung and Felix were placed two slices of cheesecake and if he wasn’t crying at everything from before Jisung was feeling actual tears fall down his face now as Chan’s smiling face came into view. The smile quickly faded through to a worried frown as he saw Jisung crying and he crouched down to take his face into his hands and start to shush him.

“Hey, hey, Jisung it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. We’re here for you alright, so no need to worry. C’mon, don’t cry, can you try to smile for me sweetheart?” Instantly he switched into a very protective mode and Jisung just found himself almost crying harder before he collected himself.

“Sorry - sorry, this is so stupid. I shouldn’t be crying because this is all great but, well that’s the point. You’re all so nice. I nearly share a birthday with Felix, Hyunjin is interested in my life, you called me sweetheart and brought me cheesecake just because it was mentioned and I just - people don’t do that, okay? Ever. Nobody even comes up to me or wants to be friends and suddenly all of you do and I just feel spoiled. Like, what have I done to deserve any of this?” He rambled and Chan cut him off by prodding his nose with a finger, smiling at him.

“Firstly, you don’t have to deserve friends to have them. Every person in the world deserves someone that cares about them, that truly wants what is best for them. It’s the people that don’t have that who are more prone to being the bad people who people think don’t deserve love. Second, you are perhaps one of the most precious people I have ever met Jisung, I’ve known you for moments but just by watching you interact with the people I already care about has carved out a room for you in this big heart of mine. Thirdly - get used to it because I feed everyone all the time and if you like getting random presents which are food items then you and me are going to get along wonderfully. Finally!” He ran his thumbs over Jisung’s cheeks to catch stray tears. “Even if people did have to deserve love, you would be at the very top of that list, Jisung. You work so hard and don’t think everyone at school hasn’t noticed. Don’t think I myself haven’t noticed all the subtle nice gestures. Giving people your notes, buying extra drinks and food and ‘accidentally’ leaving it near the kids who can’t buy much, or rush-tutoring a whole bunch of students because they don’t understand a topic. One thing you’ll come to learn about me is that I’m observant - and you, Jisung, are a treasure. So come on, wipe your eyes and eat your cheesecake, hmm? Felix here will enjoy it with you while I go and get you some drinks too, because I think a hot chocolate would really help bring your cute smile back onto your lips.” He booped Jisung’s nose again, causing him to tearily giggle as he rested into Felix’s side again and started devouring his cheesecake. A lot slower this time, savouring it alongside the moment. His heart was filled with emotion and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do or think about everything but what he did know was that in this moment he was happier than he had ever been. He had always felt isolated - like the single puzzle piece missing from that jigsaw someone had been trying to finish for his entire life. And now… maybe, he could finally fit somewhere. He could finally complete that jigsaw. Even if he couldn’t, he didn’t mind. As long as he was connected to a few pieces.

Chan’s break was soon so he ended up bringing them their drinks and then sitting down with them for a little. Hyunjin and Seungmin finished so they all ended up chatting and Jisung found out Chan writes music alongside Changbin and that Minho was a dancer too. Apparently Hyunjin’s boyfriend (for some reason Seungmin didn’t really pipe up much here), did art too so Jisung found himself excited to maybe talk to him - until he was informed they’d spoken before and he found himself apologizing multiple times for probably brushing him off.

Everything was louder, suddenly. It was like someone cranked up the volume a few bars and the bass was hitting harder, some underlying beat making him tremble just a little. His fidgeting started to grow until he was picking at his t-shirt and messing with the fabric underneath his fingertips trying to get rid of the feeling that was crawling up his skin. It was hard to recognize at first but he was just getting very overwhelmed. There was a lot to take in - faces, noises, scents, memories and more that were just clouding his head and suddenly he was pretty dizzy. He must have stood up because suddenly Seungmin was next to him, whispering in his ear and he was nodding along to something he didn’t understand. He felt himself moving and then he was in the bathroom, sat on the countertop and clinging onto Seungmin who had lifted him up and brought him in here. Everything looked blurry and he was rapidly breathing until something warm engulfed him and he found himself surrounded by Seungmin’s jumper. It smelt just like him, cutting off the other scents. It felt just like him, and suddenly it was all Jisung could feel. It was big enough that it bunched up around his face and cut off his vision, making it the only thing he could see.

“Deep breaths, Sungie. With me… one… two. There you go, you’re doing so well. Sweetheart, you know you can tell me when things get like that. I’m glad I noticed it. Come on, in and out.”

Jisung was listening, not saying anything since he still felt rather strange but the feeling slowly started to fade as he listened to Seungmin who was calming him down. He had just calmed down when he noticed that Seungmin was holding onto his old jumper and t-shirt and he was JUST wearing Seungmin’s jumper, hanging slightly off his collarbone since Seungmin liked things big and Jisung was smaller than him. He snuggled up in it, wrapping his arms around himself and then looking up at Seungmin with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Minnie… everything sort of just became too much, suddenly. I couldn’t focus and then I was focusing on everything and I think it just… overwhelmed me. Didn’t mean to make you ditch the conversation to bring me in here.”

“It’s alright, I just care about you okay? How are you feeling now, Sungie?” Seungmin set his hand in Jisung’s hair since he knew he liked it, smiling just a little as he watched Jisung perk himself up to the touch more.

“M’okay. S’all okay. Would be even better if you let me keep the jumper on?” He flashed his cute eyes and the audible groan from Seungmin told him he had won. “Thanks, Minnie!” He giggled and then got up, taking Seungmin’s hand as he pulled him back out. 

The three waiting for them back at the table, Jisung meekly walked over as they all looked up. He opened his mouth to explain himself but Chan cut in.

“You don’t have to. We understand. You never have to explain anything you don’t want to, alright? Just let us know if you ever need anything.” Jisung blinked a few times, then just smiled quietly and nodded, sitting himself back down next to Felix but this time Seungmin sat next to him and Jisung let one of his legs go over Seungmin’s and his head rested near his side, the hand still in his hair which helped to keep him calm.

Seungmin was having an amazing time but when he suddenly realised the time he nudged Jisung and smiled at them all, waiting for the conversation to end before he spoke. “Ah - I totally forgot, in all the excitement it slipped my mind that me and Jisung are actually on schedule to watch a movie that starts in exactly twenty minutes so we should head off.” He got up, Jisung did too after giving Felix an incredibly tight hug. They giggled at some joke Felix made and then Jisung gave Hyunjin one too, before the tall male launched himself at Seungmin who tried to bat him away while whining. Jisung walked up to Chan who had his arms open and he pushed himself into him with a happy sigh. He hadn’t had this much physical affection… ever, and he was soaking it all up like a sponge that was never quite soaked. Like one of those super absorbent ones from TV adverts. Chan’s hug felt like reassurance itself, it made everything he was doing feel worth it in a strange way and it gave him this sense of… validation, of love. He smiled into the man’s chest and then looked up at him. 

“See you around, Hyung?” He questioned, and with a sudden realisation from Felix they all traded phone numbers before Chan nodded.

“Make sure to message me, and stop by the café sometimes so I can let you try cheesecakes.” He booped his nose again and then ruffled his hair. “Enjoy the movie, sweetheart.”

As Seungmin and Jisung left, waving insistently at the trio, Felix glanced to Chan and giggled softly. “Jinnie, look at that- it’s the look! It’s the gaze! Channie has officially put Jisung under the ‘son who needs to be protected’ banner, you see that? Ah, he was super nice though! Not surprised Minho likes him. Seungmin too!” Felix winked at Hyunjin then, who shook his head amusedly but there was a slight frown on his lips he turned away to hide.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Lix. I’m going to go to the bathroom, don’t go anywhere without me.” He pouted slightly and then hurried off, leaving Chan and Felix to sort of just stand there. At Felix’s pout in response that Hyunjin hadn’t seen, Chan turned and walked over, taking Felix’s cheeks in his hand and chuckled.

“You look adorable like this, baby.”

Felix’s pout only deepened. “You sayin’ I don’t look adorable usually?”

Chan just shook his head and peppered kisses all over his face. “Don’t be silly. You’re always adorable, and pretty, and gorgeous, and beautiful. And the cutest thing to ever live, but you look even more adorable when you’re pouty like this, sunshine. Want another drink?”

Felix softly nodded and relaxed in Chan’s embrace, head rolling back so Chan could trace patterns into his neck with his thumb, a lazy smile on the freckled boy’s lips.

“Uh-huh. I’m going to head to the studio with Jinnie to meet up with  Binnie anyway, wanna join us when you’re done with your shift?”

“Got a few other things to do, so I’ll be there right after, okay?”

“Like what?” Felix pouted again and Chan pointedly didn’t look at him to resist the temptation to tell him.

“Secret. Can’t tell you, love, sorry.” He pecked his lips again before starting to walk back to the counter.

“Channie!”

Hyunjin returned at that point so Chan swerved around him to put the long-haired boy between them.

“Jinnie would you please take him anywhere but here? He’s going to interrogate me and I can’t tell him anything.” Chan gave Hyunjin one of his ‘looks’ and the man nodded, grabbing Felix’s hand and starting to drag him back to the sofas. 

“Come on, doofus, we have actual work to do that we haven’t got done yet. Want us to fail? Yeah, exactly.”

The movie was alright. It was something romantic that ended with the two partners overcoming prejudice and all the obstacles against them like illness to be together and Jisung thought it was pretty beautiful. The message, that is, watching them make out at the end was plain awkward… but he did end up crying at the sadder bits because he found himself relating at points. One of the two main characters was pretty lonely, the do-gooder of the story who wrote for a living though the stories he wrote always lacked a certain something - something he could never find, something he had never experienced. Love. He could never describe love - or portray it - because he had never felt it. In everything he wrote, in everything he created it was simply… devoid of this one important thing. Jisung understood, it was the same with his art. He found it lacked the heart that he wished it had because he could not summon the feelings or the memories that produced them from the depths of his mind - he had none. There was a pit in his chest, made for where these feelings  _ should _ be. Would be. Weeks ago he would have said this pit was more like a chasm, bottomless and infinite in how long the darkness went on for. But now… it was more like a broken flame. A campfire long discarded but the last few sparks still remained. With enough patience, with enough skill and in the right conditions those remains could become a fire once more. A raging fire, a soothing fire, a fire of passion or one of emotion more subdued and peaceful. A fire nonetheless.

Seungmin took him out for dinner after, some expensive place with a name he  _ nearly _ couldn’t pronounce. The names of the dishes were pretty weird too, especially the desserts which honestly just seemed completely over the top and useless because in theory they were basically the same as something as simple as ‘jelly’, which was instead extended into several long paragraphs of description, because of course he needed to know about the exact process of how they strain the drop of water nine times through a sieve before they even dare add it in

Now they were just wandering aimlessly down the path, hand in hand while Jisung stumbled over the pathway because he was too busy looking at Seungmin for anything else. 

“Thank you for today, Minnie.” He noted in a soft voice, trying to put through how thankful he was in his tone but it was really hard to put  _ all _ of that emotion into one sentence. “I really enjoyed myself, really. This might just be the best day of my life.”

He was being entirely honest and Seungmin, as sad as it was, knew it.

“Well from now on we’ll have a lot of them, so you’d better be prepared for a great life, alright? We made a lot of nice friends today, Jisung. I hope we get to speak to them later, too. Felix’s birthday should be fun, hmm?”

Jisung nodded excitedly, “I’ve never been to a birthday party before! Except my own, I guess.”

“Doesn’t count, this is your first experience and it’s going to be amazing. Now, I’d better get you home so you can rest up because I know you’re very tired, Sungie.”

Jisung pouted but didn’t fight, he knew Seungmin was right - he could feel the tiredness seeping through his body and sighed at the feeling. He was usually full of energy but the emotions of the day had drained him of all he had.

The car ride home was quiet and Jisung found himself contemplatively staring out of the window - it was a habit at this point, he couldn’t disagree. He didn’t mind it, in fact he enjoyed looking out over the distance. It helped him think, wonder, imagine… all good things to do, even if they weren’t positive things to think about.

“Minnie?” He questioned, about five minutes before they would get to his house.

“Mhm, yes Sungie?” Seungmin called from the front.

“Thank you for being in my life, Minnie. I love you."

There was a long pause, where Jisung kind of just happily sat and kept looking out the window, unaware of the tidal wave of emotion crashing down on Seungmin.

“I love you too, Sungie."

-

**7:13PM | ‘Jisung & Chan’**

**  
Jisung:** Hihi! This is Jisung! I thought I would message you so you can save my number too!

**  
Chan:** My son! Hey there sweetheart, did you enjoy the movie?   


**  
Chan:** Did you get home okay?

**  
Chan:** Seungmin messaged me already so no need to tell me all the details. :P

**  
Chan:** I was thinking we should meet up again soon, he mentioned you like to write lyrics sometimes and I thought it would be cool to compare! If you want that is.

**  
Jisung:** Uhm… sure! Sounds fun! Maybe during break at school? Just bring it up at some point, anytime is fine really.  
  


**Jisung:** The movie was great! It was really sweet and cute and they fell in love and it was rly nice! I’m a sucker for romantic stuff like that! Imagine being given a rose or taken on a picnic like that is so cute :((

**  
Chan:** hehe it is! Of course you’re a romantic, I’m not surprised

**  
Chan:** one day someone will give you a rose, i promise   
  
**  
Chan:** and if they hurt my son i shall MAUL THEM

**  
Jisung:** :ooo   
  
**  
Jisung:** give me a sec

**_  
‘Jisung’ changed ‘Jisung’s name to ‘Favourite Son’_ **

**_  
‘Favourite Son’ changed ‘Chan’s name to ‘A+ Father’_ **

**Favourite Son:** There we go! Done

**  
A+ Father:** im very okay with this   
**  
  
A+ Father: ** okay i gotta go eat something but let's talk later! See you, Jisung!

  
**Favourite Son:** Bye bye!

-

**7:19PM | ‘Jisung’ and ‘Felix’**

**  
Jisung:** Twin!

**  
Felix:** Twin!!

**  
Jisung:** Twin!!!

**  
Felix:** Twin!!!!

**  
Jisung:** Twin!!!!!

**  
Felix:** Twin!!!!!!

**  
Jisung:** hi :ooo

**  
Felix:** Hello! I miss you :((   
  
**  
Jisung:** I miss you too! 

**  
Jisung:** What’re you up to?   
  


**Felix:** Heading home with Binnie! Jinnie and Innie went to get food but never came back :(( apparently hyunjin got distracted by dog commercials and then Jeongin had to drag him around shops so they could find a cute gift for his dog

**  
Felix:** How about you!

**  
Jisung:** sounds like an adventure

  
**Jisung:** i’m not doing anything! Just sat outside talking to you :OOO i need to message hyunjin too just to say hi and stuff! thought i’d do it now

**  
Felix:** after you do that we should totally facetime!

**  
Jisung:** eee okay okay okay i’ll go do it quick!

**  
Jisung:** BE RIGHT BACKKKK

**  
Felix:** i knew you were gonna say that

**  
Felix:** twin telepathy strikes again

**  
‘Felix’ has changed ‘Jisung’s name to ‘Chipmunk eatin’ Cheesecake’**

**  
‘Chipmunk eatin’ Cheesecake’ has changed ‘Felix’s name to ‘Lixie Angel’**

**  
Lixie Angel:** LOVE IT

**  
Chipmunk eatin’ Cheesecake:** LOVE IT TIMES TWO

-

**7:26PM | ‘Jisung’ and ‘Hyunjin’**

**  
Jisung:** Hello!! This is Jisung, just thought I’d message you to give you my number!! I hope you got the gift for your dog you wanted

**  
Hyunjin:** wait woah how do you know about that

**  
Hyunjin:** WAS I ON THE NEWS, IS THAT IT? I SAW THE NEWS REPORTER DID SHE GET A SHOT OF ME?

**  
Hyunjin:** frick i should have done my hair

**  
Jisung:** nope! Felix told me! 

**  
Hyunjin:** oh yeah nvm that makes sense haha

**  
Hyunjin:** WELL lets forget i ever mentioned anything whoops

**  
Hyunjin:** anyway, yes i did get something very nice it’s a new squeaky

**  
Hyunjin:** Kkami is gonna love it i already know

**  
Hyunjin:** anyway, how are you doing? I hope we didn’t scare you off with today, i know everyone is a bit full on

**  
Hyunjin:** I tried my hardest to not squish you i swear i did

**  
Jisung:** hehe i really loved today, hyunjin, you didn’t scare me off i promise  
  
  
**Jisung:** I had the best time ever

**  
Jisung:** and i cant wait to do it again! If you would want to?

**  
Hyunjin:** Of course! I can introduce you to kkami at some point, maybe you two can get along too! She’d probably adore you

**  
‘Jisung’ has changed ‘Hyunjin’s name to ‘Pretty Dog Owner’**

**  
‘Pretty Dog Owner’ has changed ‘Jisung’s name to ‘Cute Puppy Lover’**

**  
Cute Puppy Lover:** Good temporary names!

**  
Pretty Dog Owner:** I SECOND THIS NOTION

**  
Cute Puppy Lover:** :3   
  
**  
Pretty Dog Owner:** :|

**  
Cute Puppy Lover:** has seungmin messaged you yet?

**  
Pretty Dog Owner:** not yet, haha

**  
Pretty Dog Owner:** Should he have?

**  
Cute Puppy Lover:** YES! Let me send you his number, give me a sec!

As the number came through to Hyunjin’s phone in a message from Jisung he sighed, letting his thumb roll over the screen as he contemplatively glanced to his side, observing Jeongin who was playing a game on the TV with a face of pure concentration. He chuckled softly and then added the contact with a few taps, typing out a message.

**Hyunjin:** Hey! It’s Hyunjin, you’re cute. Hope you got home safe!

  
**Hyunjin:** Shoot me a message at some point, maybe we can hang out again!


End file.
